The Destiny Unfolded
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: Just when everyone relaxed after the UBS, a new enemy shows up. New people, new psychic devices. RXY, FX? R&R. 16th Chapter up!
1. The Wind and Thunder Master

So, this is my first ever fan fiction: Destiny Unfolded. I had to rewrite the whole because of the pathetic grammatical mistakes that I had made and I wanted to change a few incidences here and there. Why? Well because the story is, otherwise, becoming too big for me to complete! I hope you guys won't mind the changes.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Wind and Thunder Master**

* * *

Everyone held their breath as the fire works burst in the blue ebony sky. It flashed with beautiful colours and sparkled in the sky. The view was totally breath taking.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" exclaimed the small blonde hair girl, Morikawa Ganko.

"Hey Recca, come and give me a hand with this!"

"Sorry dad I have to stay here with my princess. What if something happened to her! You wouldn't want this fridge boy to dig his ensui through me!"

"Shut up, sea-monkey! That is just a lame excuse for not helping your father."

"Oh I see! Then why don't you go and help him, huh? Scared that you might get a mark on your pretty face?"

"Now, now, boys!" The immortal women interrupted their argument. All Recca and Tokiya could do now is to silently continue with their death glare match.

"Come on Recca, let's not fight today! We have won the USB and above all it is such a beautiful night!" pleaded the healing girl.

"Yeah! You're right Yanagi, we should celebrate today!"

"Right you're Kaoru; let's have a feast in the name of Hokage, the winning team."

"Yay! A party!" chirped the youngest blonde member of the Hokage.

"Yup! Let's celebrate tonight. I'd love to keep the party in my house!" said Recca punching to the sky in triumph.

"Hurray!" screamed the small members of the Hokage in ecstasy.

"Then it is settled… the party will be held in Recca's house…Kagerou and I will prepare the feast. You and Domon can carry all the firewood that we need to make the bonfire. Mikagami and Fuuko can…hey…. wait a minute. Where is Fuuko?" Yanagi paused and realizing that one of them was missing.

"Oh no my darling Fuuko! Where are you my love?"

'That guy will never give up, now, will he?' thought everyone except Mikagami Tokiya, sweat dropping at the Oni's reaction.

"Come to think of it Fuuko was all along here till…uh…I can't remember." said Recca scratching his head.

* * *

The stars were being reflected in the beautiful blue orbs of her eyes. The gentle breeze blew, playing with the lilac silky hair of the captivating lady standing on the huge rock by the side a vast lake. The full moon was bright and its reflection on the water amplified the tranquillity of the whole scenery.

"Darn that Raiha! He said that he would be meeting me here right now! What's taking him so long?"

Then she heard the footsteps of a person walking towards her. She immediately turned towards the sound and stood in a fighting stance. She relaxed once she saw a tall guy with azure long hair and with the most charming face, coming towards her. She gave him a slap on his cheek but Raiha stayed silent.

"You idiot, how long does it take to come to a place where you had called me, huh? Why on earth…"

She stepped back when she saw his eyes. They were cold eyes of a potential murderer. Eyes that told her that he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Before Fuuko could open her mouth and say anything, Raiha pointed his sword towards her.

"I challenge you, Kirisawa Fuuko…to a duel…right here and now…"

"But why…I don't under…"

Before she could say anything else Raiha attacked her. All she could do is dodge Raiha's attack…

'How can he be so fast…he is even faster than Kurei... Darn!'

Fuuko was cornered and she couldn't move an inch. Suddenly, Raiha put down his blade and looked deep into her eyes.

"Fuuko, even if you all have won the UBS doesn't mean that you all are strong enough to face the danger that is ahead of you. Fuuko…you have used up all the orbs of your fuujin, haven't you?"

"I…"

"Now how do you plan to defeat an opponent like me without your fuujin? You must get stronger, Fuuko, or else you might die and I don't want that to happen, until our psychic devices fight against each other."

"Raiha, I don't understand…what is it are you trying to say? What has gotten you all of the sudden?"

"You know very well there are thousands of people out there, eager to get their hands on your friend, Yanagi, to obtain her healing power…and at that time you'll perhaps face opponents who are even more powerful than the people you have fought in this tournament…more powerful than Koran Mori…and if you're not ready they might kill you all…"

Raiha pulls up Fuuko's hand and places two objects on her hand and then hugs her.

"Fuuko, I can't stay here for long. All I want is for you to be safe. You're strong, no doubt about that. But they aren't the kind of people who would think twice to kill anybody. They don't even care if it is a woman or a child! They'll kill to get their goal. I want you to train yourself with the help of these. It should answer all of your questions. And besides being the master of the fuujin, they rightfully belong to you. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again. Our fate, no our psychic devices will pull us together. Till then, take care of yourself and your friends."

He let go of the dumbfounded girl and planted a kiss on her forehead and then turns his back on Fuuko and walks away.

"No wait!"

Raiha pauses.

"What do you mean by THESE PEOPLE…aren't our fight over with the disappearance of Kurei and Koran Mori? Then…"

"Kurei-sama isn't your enemy…he never was. He was ordered to do all these by Koran Mori. He had threatened to kill Kurei's mother if he didn't followed his commands."

"Kurei's mother? But-but I thought she had…"

"I mean Kurei's foster mother…in other words Koran Mori's wife…"

"What? He threatened to kill his own wife?"

"I have said more than required…I must go now…Ja…"

With that Raiha disappeared.

"That means Kurei has been leading a life of a cold blooded assassin just to save his mother? Well duh! Otherwise, why would he be following a weakling's orders…I mean he could have turned him into ashes long before Mori could kill Scarlet." She mused.

"Okay so what do we have here...?"

She looked at the things which was given to her by Raiha and noticed something familiar…an orb with Fuu character inscribed on it…

"Cool this is the main orb of the fuujin…and what is this scroll for?"

"FUUKOOO! FUUUKOOOOOO!" She hears a familiar voice from the distance.

"Darn its Recca! Should I tell him about my encounter with Raiha and about these? Nah! I guess I'll clear my doubts and then tell about these to the others…"

She placed the scroll and the fuujin's orb into her pocket and waved at him.

* * *

**A/N**

As per the request, I'll try to make this a Tofuu fiction, but no guarantees. :P

To those who haven't read my fiction before, please do review! It always boosts up my will to update soon!


	2. Hokage's MiChan

Chapter2

**Hokage's Mi- Chan!**

* * *

"Any signs of her?" asked Yanagi.

"No" replied Kaoru.

"I hope nothing has happened to her," Yanagi suddenly could spot two slim figures coming towards them "Hey isn't that Recca and…that's FUUKO!"

Everyone followed Yanagi's gaze and saw Reeca and Fuuko running towards them.

"Fuuko my love! Why did …you…"

"How many times should I tell you that I'm not your LOVE!"

Fuuko threw a hard punch on Domon and sent him of flying to the sky. Everyone sweat dropped, well, leaving Tokiya, that is.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere." said Yanagi hugging Fuuko.

"Sorry guys! I was…well you see" 'Darn! What should I say?' "Well I was just nearby the lake to think about what I'll do next to search for the fuujin."

'Ha ha! Great one Fuuko! Telling them about the fuujin would mean that I'll have to explain about Raiha! And obviously they all will make a huge fuss about it! This round goes to the great Kirisawa Fuuko! No one will ever suspect a thing! I will tell them about it when the time is right.' She mentally patted herself.

"Oh I see! Don't worry Fuuko…it's not like you're going to defeat me anyway," laughed Recca "Hey-hey! Don't be such a tomboy!"

He said rubbing his head where she had landed a punch.

"Huh! You deserved it!" snarled Fuuko.

"Whatever. If you two are done with your monkey antics, we might as well go and get on with this so- called party. I won't allow a bunch of primates to ruin my vacation."

With this he sent his not-so-famous death glare on the three of them. If only looks could kill they might have been dead by now.

"Now…now, is that the way to talk to your teammates, Mi-chan? What will Yanagi think?" Said Fuuko as a mild smirk formed on her face.

Tokiya frowned, "Mi-chan?"

"That's right!" her smirk grew wider and wider with every crease that was forming on the Ensui wielder's face.

"Wow you mean this fridge boy, now, has a nickname?" Recca and Domon practically screamed out laughing.

"If you dare call me again with that stupid nickname, I won't hesitate to kill you monkey!" said Tokiya sending out a glare that could freeze even fire or so to say. However, it didn't affect Fuuko at all. After all she wasn't Kirisawa Fuuko for nothing you know.

"Come on now Mi-chan. You call me monkey; I'll call you Mi-chan. That's fair enough. Remember, an eye for an eye…and a tooth for a tooth." Now her smirk was growing even wider. "And besides Yanagi just loves it, don't you Yanagi?"

"Me? Well I…I guess so…"

"See! Then it's settled! I'll call you Mi-chan.", chirped Fuuko.

Tokiya sighed in defeat. He knew that trying to make Fuuko stop from doing anything was like charging towards a concrete wall…no…the mountain itself!

"Hahaha! Okay…ha-ha…let's go to…to my house…hahaha…Mi-chan…yeah sure hahaha!"

This time Tokiya sent a real scary glare at Recca and Domon, knowing that they might cross their limit any moment they stopped laughing.

"Changed my mind, I'm going home to catch up my sleep, which I couldn't have all these days because of living with a bunch of primates."

"No way Mi-Chan, "pulling his arm and walking towards Recca's house direction." There is no way you can escape this…and besides, it is only seven thirty in the night!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay as I have told you all …I haven't based this on manga cuz I'm not very much familiar with it. So basically in the anime, Fuuko would call Tokiya with his first name. But I don't wanna miss out the cute nickname of his! So this is my way of bringing it to the story…hope you all won't mind! ^-^**

**To those who are reading it now, Review please!*puppy dog eyes***


	3. The Man with the Scarlet Scar

**Well, I'm kind of rewriting this chapter, adding some and cutting some, because I didn't feel that I had done justice to the characters here and the chapter itself. Plus, I felt a few parts were vague and abrupt. So, please don't mind the changes. Hope this chapter is better than it was before.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Man with the Scarlet Scar**

* * *

_The roof was suddenly shaking and there were screams and shouts from women and children. Fire was everywhere, eating away anything that was in its way. The sky was clouded with the red moon shining brightly in the ominous sky, increasing the effect and the horror of the merciless killings and bloodshed_.

"_Help somebody! Help! It's too hot! Mom! Mom! Where are you? Please be okay. Please help me somebody. Anybody or else…or else…"_

_Tears were trickling down the young boy's cheeks. The roof unable to withstand the fury of the flames, mercilessly, fell towards the young boy's direction and all the four-years old boy could do was hide his face with one_ _hand and raise the other hand towards the roof, desperately, trying to protect himself from the flames._

_BANG!…_

_And all he knew and saw was a scarlet flame that came out of his hand, overpowering the puny yellowish-orange flame, making a path out of the hellish prison, which was suppose to be his destiny for whole of his life. Filled with surprise and horror the boy ran out and came across a bright, shiny and hard thing…a sword…yes from then his mission in life was to hunt down the person, whom he had accused to be the cause of his misery…his mother's misery._

"_Recca! DIE! Aaarghhh!"_

"_Kurei what are you doing here?"…After a swirling_ _travel through a blue tunnel he ended up in a backyard._

"_My…you are such a lovely boy. Do you wish to stay with me and be my son? I promise to take care of you as a mother. A sword doesn't suit a small and adorable boy like you."_

"_My mother…" Again water came out of his eyes…and then he felt a warm hand on his cheek, wiping it away. It was she, the kind beautiful lady, with perhaps the warmest smile in the whole world._

"_Every thing is going to be alright. What is your name, my child?"_

"_Kurei"_

"Master Kurei! What's wrong?" He heard a sweet concerned voice of a woman and someone wiping his forehead.

'Neon? Raiha? Joker? Aki and Miki too? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was…' Regaining his cold composure, he slapped away Neon's hand. "What am I doing here? Were you the ones who brought me here?"

"Yes master Kurei, we brought you here. You were very badly injured and unconscious when we found you. So we brought you here." explained Raiha

"Master Kurei, please let us help you." Neon quickly moved to his side and helped him get up.

"I work alone Neon and now move away…I'm leaving." He quickly got off the bed he was laying on and skimmed through the room he was in. After catching a glimpse of the vista out of the window, he walked past Neon and Raiha, to grab his long red shirt, which was hanging by the bed post.

"Master Kurei-sama, about Mori-sama…"

Kurei paused to listen to his most loyal servant.

"He is missing."

"What else do you expect? I burnt him along with his pathetic dream." Kurei spat out and continued to wear his shirt.

"No…I meant he is completely missing, master Kurei. There was nothing left. Not even the car he made his escape in."

"Well, I assume his pathetic car burnt along with him." But deep inside Kurei knew…he just knew that it wasn't over yet.

'Not now atleast.' He mused as he finished buttoning his shirt.

He turned around to face joker. "Did you carry out what I had asked you to do?"

Joker got up from the stool he was casually sitting on and nodded in affirmation.

"Yes I did. She is where you asked me to keep her. They have safely **removed it** from her."

Everyone looked at Joker with a relieved expression on their faces and looked back at Kurei expecting a small sign of expression, no matter how insignificant it may be. But to their disappointment, there was nothing but coldness. Coldness-that had become the identity of Kurei.

'…ever since the death of Scarlet.' thought Neon sadly.

Kurei turned towards the door and opened it. "Good" With that Kurei went out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

'Those dreams… why do they keep coming?' He bit his lips while brushing off his bangs from his forehead.

* * *

"Raiha, no matter what we do, no matter how we try to help. Master Kurei always does this. He insists on leaving him alone. Why?" Tears started to flow down Neon's cheeks.

"Have patience Neon. I'm sure that someday he will need us more than anything else and then he will certainly break the cold wall that surrounds him."

"I hope you're right." murmured Joker as silence engulfed the Uruha.

* * *

Kurei continued to walk into the dark forest that was surrounding the small villa he was in. The mountain did a good job in isolating the place from the everyday world.

**The world of fools who live in their pathetic dreams** as Kurei used to put it. But lately, he wasn't sure if he was right any more. Yes, somewhere deep down his mind, he had his doubts on it.

"_I fight because I have my friends who are relying on me."_

Hanabishi Recca. He never realised those words could have such a deep impact on him.

Flashback

"_Mother! Mother! What happened? Why are you shivering?" ran a small ten-years-old fair boy towards his dear beloved mother. _

"_Kurei, don't worry… I'm fine." She smiled sweetly at him and hugged him. "Oh! You're so cold. When will Joey come and put the fire?" She whined as she put her Kashmiri shawl on her dear son._

"_Don't worry mother! I can put on the fire for you."_

_With that a small scarlet sparks came out of his hand and the logs were on fire, making the surrounding warm and comfortable._

"_Kurei? What did you just do?" gasped the brunette. _

"_I can create fire Kaasan! See! Isn't it cool?" He proudly showed a ball of fire hovering on his small palm._

"_Kurei, I want you to keep your power hidden. Don't bring it out unless you absolutely need it. Your father, if he finds out, you'll never be able to lead a joyful and normal life."_

"_Okay mother!" chirped the small boy as he snuggled close to his mother. Innocence and happiness were reflecting from his eyes, as he did. _

End of flashback

'Little did I know that my father had already witnessed my powers?'

Kurei let out a sarcastic laugh and continued with his journey. What would seem aimless to others was clearly described to him. Yes, he knew something would come up and when it did he had to be ready for it. No matter how sick and tired he had become, he must keep on going in the path he had laid for himself or perhaps the path he was pushed onto to follow.

He paused as he quickly skimmed through his surroundings. After being absolutely sure that nobody was around, he took out a parchment that he had secretly taken from his father's research lab. He knew his father had many hidden scrolls of the Hokage in there, which he intentionally kept away from Kurei. But, to his luck, Kurei was well aware of the existence of those scrolls. Afterall, each scroll of the Hokage was linked to each other and it didn't take him long to figure that out. A few scroll, however, like this one had nothing on it, well, or so it seemed. The key was…

'Fire created by a true flame caster.'

As he produced a small flame from his hand and moved it beneath the parchment. He was still unsure of what he was searching for, but he believed that this parchment would tell. It has been a long time since Kurei could feel that Mori wasn't his only threat. There was someone else as well. But he knew nothing of him. Only those few occasional interferences and annoying piece of notes hinted him the existence of this unknown foe. Now that Mori, one his biggest thrones, was removed, it was natural for him to try and find out who this second person is. And his only clue was…

'Whoever that person maybe, he has some connection to the Hokage.' mused Kurei.

He then saw the parchment which revealed a map.

'A map for what?' he frowned dissatisfied by the little information given in the map. Nevertheless, he decided to follow the route given in the map.

* * *

A black BMW slowly drove past the dusty road of the mountain pass. It speeded up as it came to the bottom of the downhill and took a sharp turn at the cross road and continued to drive on a cemented road.

"The master should be very happy with our finding." said one of the two men sitting in the car. The man driving the car remained silent as he entered a villa. The entire place was covered by lush bushes and the giant trees prevented the rays from penetrating through. The whole place was dark and even in the broad day, it seemed to be night.

Growing impatient by his silent company, the man spoke out again, "What about the girl?"

The car came to a stop and they got out. "The master has yet to give his orders for her. Besides, that is not our region of concern." The other man replied coldly and walked in the house by opening the door as the other man sighed and walked in.

'Like master like student.'

They walked past a dark corridor, which was illuminated only by candles. They came to an abrupt stop just in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in."

* * *

Kurei stood there at the bottom of the huge stairs over a mountain, which seemed to have a shrine situated on it. He frowned at the thought of climbing these stairs, which seemed to have no end destination at all; however, he proceeded to climb the steps. Just when Kurei stepped on the first one, he could feel his body weight exponentially increasing.

"Darn it…" He cursed and took another step. By the time he was on his tenth, he was already panting. With his next step he found himself at the bottom of the stairs again.

"What the hell…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deep manly voice spoke out.

"_If you wish to pass, you should bring the key to this barrier, only then shall you be allowed to go through. Bring the protector of the key for she is the only one with the power to wield it."_

"Protector of the key? Who could that be? It seems to me the only way for me to find out is to do more research." Kurei mused in frustration as the wind blew past him making his soft hair dance along with it.

* * *

"Yes master, I have located all of them. The two flame casters, the healing girl and the psychic device masters." said one of the two men kneeling down.

"Good. At last I will be able to take my revenge. After four hundred years I'll be able to claim back my dignity and my position. Destiny finally awaits us all."

A cruel laughter started resonating throughout the room and from the dark emerged a man with a scarlet scar on his forehead.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yup, that was some mega change in the chapter. So, what do you guys think of it? Do let me know! Do review or give me a PM! ^-^**


	4. The Unexpected

**Okay time for some Tofuu. XD XD Nope, I didn't touch this chapter, although, I did go through it to edit my mistakes. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Unexpected**

* * *

The night was becoming even more beautiful as time passed by. Down the silent neighborhood there was a house filled with life. Yes, our dearest Hokage were preparing to celebrate their victory in the UBS.

The celebration was nothing too grand. Kagerou and Yanagi, as planned, cooked a simple, yet a very delicious meal. The bonfire was made and the feast was set. They were, of course, having the time of their lives, well except for one. Yes, that was none other than Tokiya Mikagami.

'I don't understand why these primates like fooling around so darn much?'

"Recca! You jerk! That is my dumpling!"

"Well now it's mine."

"YANAGI!"

'Idiots! They're so immature. Why did I even agree to come to this meaningless party?'

Tokiya was fed up with everyone, well, more like fed up with life. So he quickly finished his dinner and proceeded towards a lonely spot where he could spend some time alone.

"Finally some peace and quiet." He whispered to himself as he sat below a tree.

He gazed upon the stars, which was twinkling brilliantly on the now black sky.

'Sister…why? Why life is so harsh and cruel. First mother and father had left us. You were the only one left in my life and…and then you died…you left me alone…alone to face the harshness of life. Funny, how fate can play games with me. When I first saw her, she looked so much like you. No she looks just like you. I thought that god had finally sent Yanagi to me so that my pain, my loneliness would disappear. But, in the end, it turned out to be a joke, a painful joke that god had played upon me. She is right here by my side and yet she is someone else's to begin with. And to make everything worse, the one whom I was seeking for revenge turned out to be my very own master. Why…why all these have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?'

"MICHAN? MICHAN? MI-…Oh there you are. I have been searching for you everywhere."

"Leave me alone, monkey."

"Now, now Mi-Chan is that the way to talk to your friends?"

"Friends? I don't have any neither do I want any."

"Don't be silly Mi-Chan! Everyone needs a friend. Everyone needs somebody to care, love and share their happiness and grief and obviously, their life." Fuuko said it by shaking her finger to and fro.

"That's what fools like you think. Friendship, love, trust? All these are for sentimental fools like you!" He spat out coldly.

"Mi-Chan…"

"You think by your lucky-go-happy nature you'll survive. Well then you're damn wrong."

"Tokiya…is that all? Is that the way you see us? Don't we all mean anything to you?"

"You all were nothing but a pain in my neck."

"Tokiya! How could you say that? After all that we've been through? Is that what you thought when you fought with us to protect Yanagi? Is that what you thought when you saved Kaoru from Mokuren?"

"I had already told you, didn't I? The reason why I joined your stupid band of monkeys was to find out my sister's murderer."

"I see. So now that you've found out who it is, what are you going to do? Are you going to kill your own teacher? Are you going to stain your hands with another's blood? And even if you do succeed in your quest for revenge, what are you going to do after that Mikagami Tokiya…"

Tokiya suddenly, caught Fuuko's shoulder and pinned her to the tree. She winced slightly due to pain. Glaring at her he shouted, "Why do you care anyway? What I do is none of your damn concern. And even if I did tell you that I want to kill Meguri Kyoza, will you understand? No, you or your **so-called friends** will never understand. I had failed my sister seven years back, but I won't this time. I'll have my revenge for the sake of my sister…as a retribution for not being able to protect her…for hiding like a coward when she needed me the most!" His hands where shaking out of fury and angst.

"Is it really for her? Do you really think this is what **she** wants? No, I don't think so. You're just doing this out of guilt for not being able to protect your sister."

"SHUT UP!"

Fuuko's eyes soften.

"No Mi-Chan. You think killing is going to wash away all your guilt. But it isn't. Don't you see? Killing isn't going to make things better; it's only going to burden your already heavy heart with mere guilt. Do you think you'll have the heart to kill the person who brought you up?"

"He killed my sister."

"Even so, do you really think your sister died for you so that you can live a miserable life? No Tokiya, she didn't. She loved you. And she would want only your happiness. Killing Meguri Kyoza isn't going to please her. It will only sadden her more."

"He stole her away from me. She died because of his actions."

With that his legs gave away and he fell on his knees. Years of pain and anguish started to come out in form of tears. Fuuko kneeled down in front of him and hugged him.

"No Tokiya. You're wrong. He never stole her away from you. You only decided to throw her out of your heart. She isn't…at least she won't unless you decide to kill her in your memories. Don't you see Tokiya? She lives in you…" She placed her hand on his heart and said, "There…you see, she lives in your heart. And she will forever live on in your memories, in your memories of her."

Hearing this, Tokiya raised his head to meet her eyes. They openly showed mixed emotions of care and sincerity.

"Fuuko…I…"

Placing a finger on his lips, "Shhh… Yes, Tokiya, I don't know what you're going through. Heck I can't even image what life will be if you're all alone. But you know Tokiya; I do know what it is like to lose someone, who means a world to you. You see when I was young I lost my father and my brother to a car crash. Yes, Tokiya, I know the pain and anguish…well, at least to some extent that you have been through. I not here to take your teacher's side, I'm only trying to say to you that revenge can never replace the one you love. She gave her life to protect you so that you could live a happy life. The only way you can show your gratitude is by living your life to its full extent for you and her."

"Why? Why Fuuko? Why are you doing this after all that I had told you?"

Fuuko released him from her embrace and smiled with her heart, a smile that spread warmth throughout Tokiya's body and heart.

"Because we're friends silly! And that's what friends do; they always help each other out, right?"

Tokiya smiled back at her.

'Whoa! He is smiling. Am I dreaming? Hmm…actually a smile looks good on him.'

"Come on, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." Tokiya nodded. Fuuko got up and pulled Tokiya towards the house by holding his hand. Tokiya, at first, was startled by her actions. But then he smiled and caught up with her and started to walk by her side. He gave a gentle squeeze on her hand that made her turn and face him.

"Thank you" With that he gave a genuine smile, a smile that would have made the whole female population faint.

'Maybe she is right. Maybe I don't have to live my life like this. I have friends now. I won't be alone anymore. I'm sorry sister but I'll have to let go of you.'

'That's right Toki-Chan; I want you to be happy. I'm always here with you, you may not realize it, but I'll always be there for you. I love you my little bro…be happy.' came a gentle whisper from the wind. Upon hearing this Tokiya stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

Tokiya shook his head.

"No…its nothing."

'I love you too, sister. Although it is funny, she was the last one I expected to knock some sense into my head.'

* * *

**To all those who are yet to review this chapter, please do!**

**And to Tofuu fans: Please have some patience. Bringing them together is a long and tedious process, according to me, and so it will take some time. That's all for now folks. :P**


	5. The Sacred Key and its Protector

**Right, so like this chapter is kind of different than the old ones. A few of the stuff was kind of unnecessary and was increasing the length of the story (well for me that is). Plus, I wrote this chapter in a hurry that time. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Encounter**

* * *

The party went on very well and even Tokiya seemed to be enjoying himself. By ten o' clock Fuuko reached home with a sleeping Ganko on her back. She entered her room and closed the door carefully behind her. She tucked the sleeping Ganko on her bed and stroked her forehead.

"Goodnight…" she whispered against her ears and kissed on her temple. Fuuko then got up and stretched.

"God! That felt good." And then brushing off her bangs from her forehead she sighed by seeing the paper bundle on her table.

Flashback

_The entire Hokage, except Tokiya Mikagami and Yanagi, were gawking at the teacher in front of them._

"_Excuse me sir, but did we just hear you asking us to do __**this**__?" said a scandalized Fuuko Kirisawa pointing at the huge bundle of paper on the teacher's desk._

"_That's right Kirisawa, you heard me right. You are supposed to complete these assignments by the end of this vacation." said the teacher wiping his spectacles._

"_But-but we were absent only for two weeks! And that is equal to a full term's!" said Recca coming back to his senses._

"_Yeah, I mean why Yanagi is not given anything to do. And Mikagami!" said Domon pointing at the two, earning a glare from Mikagami._

"_Well, unlike you three, they have managed to keep up their scores throughout the entire term. If you three wish to get into a good college, you'll do what you have been given to you, __**without any complaint**__." said the teacher wearing his glasses emphasising on the last three words, "Well, now that this is cleared, you may all go."_

End of Flashback

"Well at least mine is less than those two morons." Fuuko lay back on her chair and stared at the ceiling blankly and then she suddenly remembered about the scroll and the main orb of fuujin.

She sat straight quickly took out the scroll and the orb. She switched on the table lamp and unfolded the scroll to read.

There was nothing written on the scroll except for a line written in old Japanese.

_When the god of wind finds its true master, this scroll shall reveal its secrets._

'Okay, but I'm the master of the god of wind. Then why isn't it revealing whatever that's on this scroll? Hmmm… maybe just maybe it will reveal everything when I actually attach the main orb to its cast. But then again, I don't know what will happen when I'll place it on its cast.'

With that she quickly took a piece of paper and wrote a note for her mother. Then she took a sport bag and stuffed a few essentials, which included the fuujin and the scroll. And then she took off to the mountains where she had trained a long back.

* * *

(In Kurei's Mansion)

Kurei was scanning through his library, but in vain. Finally, when he was about to give up, he found an old scroll. He opened it and started reading.

'Strange, I don't remember reading this scroll.'

The scroll displayed numerous circles with different designs on it.

'This makes no sense at all. What all these are supposed to mean?'

He quickly folded the scroll, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Master Kurei, I've found a few things about the **key**, although I don't see how it will help."

"That is something I shall decide, Raiha. What is it that you have found?" Kurei coolly sat down on the big armchair near the shelf and indicated Raiha to continue.

Raiha nodded and continued, "It is a legend that tells us on how to open the deepest secrets of the Hokage. Eventhough it is vague, it tells us that long ago when the Hokage was originally formed, the psychic devices for water, earth and wind, did not exists. The psychic device controllers were actually able to harness their chi to control the elements. The combination of the five elements, namely, earth, fire, wind, water…well the other element is not mentioned, would lead to an opening of a portal to another dimension. It is said that it contains the ultimate knowledge of the Hokage. It was said that six hundred years ago there was a war between the two elements, fire and wind. The earth master, being inferior to them didn't take part in the battle. As for the water element master, he was given the responsibility to safe guard the psychic device creators. That left the fire and the wind to occupy the position of the leader of the Hokage, which, of course, the flame master rightfully owned and the wind element, being defeated, was assigned to guard the **key**. However, nothing is said about the creation of the water, earth and wind psychic devices."

"So the guardian of that key is Kirisawa Fuuko." Kurei mused while keeping his chin on his left hand.

"Most probably, that is **if** the legend is true. However master Kurei, even if she is the protector of the key, as the legend speaks, how can she give us that key if she isn't even aware of it?"

"I see you have been keeping an eye on her, Raiha." Kurei tilted his head slightly towards the shelf, on his left, staring at Raiha.

Feeling uncomfortable by Kurei's remark Raiha looked away and replied, "She is, after all, the master of the God of Wind. And the God of Thunder and the God of Wind are fated to fight against each other."

Kurei raised his eyebrows and scrutinized the man's face. He closed his eyes and got up. Turning his back on Raiha he said, "Raiha, do as you please. That is, as long as it doesn't affect your responsibilities towards the Uruha."

Startled by Kurei's statement Raiha bowed with sincerity, "You know I'll be loyal to you for as long as I live."

Kurei turned around to face Raiha and nodded. "What was it again about the water master?"

"He was the protector of the psychic devices, master Kurei" Raiha stood straight and stared at the scrolls that lay on the table. 'He is at it again.'

"Which also means that he might know the method to create psychic devices…well atleast is responsible for it."

"Most probably, but the water master is …"

"Mikagami Tokiya, yes I know. If that is the case, eventhough I doubt this entire theory, it appears to me that he hasn't perfected the dark water yet." Kurei picked up the previous scroll he was reading, "You may leave Raiha."

"Yes master Kurei." Raiha bowed down to show his respect to Kurei and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After Raiha left the room Kurei spread the scroll on the table to examine the pattern on it. Unable to work out the entire scroll he slumped on the couch massaging his forehead.

'The missing piece…what can all these mean.' He got up and sighed. 'Eventhough I don't want to, it seems to me I'll have to pay a visit to her.' Kurei walked towards the window staring at the clouded sky. "Well it seems to me that I have to wait a little longer."

* * *

Fuuko was walking down the street which was leading to the mountains, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

'Strange! Who could it possibly be? Whoever it is they choose the right time.' She increased her pace, 'Just great! I don't even know how to use the fuujin yet! Think Fuuko, think.'

She walked even more cautiously and faster, yet she could feel the presence behind her.

'Shit! There are six of them. Tch… If they're street punks, I will be able to manage. But if they're not, what will I do?' She shook her head at her thought, 'No...That's not possible. They must be some street punks. Don't over-rate your situation Fuuko.'

Suddenly she heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. She started running and turned to a corner.

'Darn a dead end!'

"Hahaha! We got you, little girlie." One of the men in black tux spoke out.

"Ha! You wish!" Fuuko turned around to face the six tall men in black tux.

"Sorry, hot stuff but we have to finish you of. Although, we could change our minds if you can entertain us." Another man spoke out ogling at Fuuko's body.

"Sure I don't mind. Guess I can have fun too. And when I'm through with you, your own mama won't recognise you."

"Huh we'll see about that! Get her men!"

With that they attacked Fuuko. Fuuko easily dodged the first punch from one of the men and kicked him hard on his head, knocking him down unconscious. She threw darts on two other and stopped their movements.

'Three down, three more to go! This was easier than I had imagined.'

But all her confidence was shattered when the three of them took out their guns.

'Just great! How am I to avoid these now?' Fuuko glared at them to hide her fear and stood as proud as ever. She took her stance and screamed, "Bring it on!"

"Let's see you beat these, honey pie!"

With that they pulled the trigger. Fuuko did three continuous back flops and jumped high up in the air and landed behind them. She ran quickly and kicked hard on of the man's neck that managed to knock him unconscious. However, one bullet hit her arm.

"Shit" Fuuko flinched as she stepped two steps backwards and jumped towards her right to avoid the rest.

By now Fuuko had nowhere to run. She was cornered by the two men, pointing their gun towards her. "Ha! Not so tough now, you witch. Now say your prayers!"

Before anyone could pull their trigger, the surrounding started to freeze to sub zero. The men got distracted and looked here and there, seeing nothing; they returned their gaze back to Fuuko. Rather than seeing the purple hair girl, there was a tall handsome man in front of them in front of them with an icy sword placed on his shoulder.

"To-Tokiya? What are you doing here?" yelled Fuuko earning a nonchalant look from the ice prince of Hokage. "That's my question monkey."

Fuuko went red out of fury and yelled at Tokiya, "How many times do I have to tell you! DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!"

"Who the hell are you?" spoke one of the men earning Tokiya's attention.

Tokiya walked slowly bringing the dark water in front of his face, "Like I said, I should be the one doing all the questioning." And the next moment Tokiya disappeared from their sight and reappeared behind them.

"…" The two of them turned around seeing a smirking ensui-wielder.

"Ch…he is another psychic device wielder, kill him…what the?"

They gawped at their half cut guns. "Kill me? If you wish to kill someone you should learn never to hesitate or else you shall suffer the consequences." Tokiya walked towards them. One of them panicked and took out a knife and charged towards Tokiya. Tokiya effortlessly turned and hit with the end of his dark water on his neck. Taking advantage of the situation Fuuko slammed the last man on the cold concrete floor.

"Tell me, who sent you?" Fuuko pressed one of her darts on his neck.

"Huh! I rather die!" The man grinned maliciously.

"Fuuko move!" Tokiya caught her by her waist and pulled her away from the man and jumped. Just when they did, a huge explosion occurred.

The two Hokage rolled down the grassy slope and ended up on the foot of the slope.

"That man…he blew himself and the others!"

"It seems to me that they were working for some secret organization. The question is what they wanted…" Tokiya said getting and helping Fuuko to get up.

"Raiha…he had warned me about them…" Fuuko murmured to herself as she took his hand to get up.

"What?"

"Huh…oh nothing…nothing at all" said Fuuko waving it off earning a suspicious look from Tokiya.

"Anyway, never mind them, what do you think were you doing mindlessly roaming about the streets at this time of night? And what are you carrying that bag for?" Tokiya narrowed his eyes as he saw the bag pack.

"I wasn't mindlessly wandering about the streets!" Fuuko stomped out of fury, "And anyway it's none of your business!" She shouted pointing at him.

"That's a nice way to thank your saviour."

"Huh! I didn't asked to be saved…especially by you." Fuuko folded her arms and turned around while emphasizing on the last phrase.

"Tsk tsk tsk…such rude behaviour!"

"Ha you talk!" Fuuko slightly shivered due to the cold wind, seeing which Tokiya placed his jacket on her. "Here or else you'll catch cold." And he walked towards the road.

Fuuko, at first, was taken aback by his gesture. Sure she knew he respected women and all but he never expected to him to actually offer his jacket for comfort, especially to her. Nevertheless, she was touched by his action and thanked him amiably.

"Huh! Don't get the wrong idea, monkey. The others will get mad at me if they find out that you got cold and I could have done something to prevent it." He said quickly as he picked up the paper bag that he had kept carefully on the cement footpath.

"Geez! Didn't know you cared Mi-Chan!" she said smirking at him.

"I don't of course monkey…now lets get you home." Tokiya pulled her by her arm, unfortunately, that was the very arm where the bullet had hit her.

"Ouch! Get your hands off!" Fuuko flinched in pain.

"I see that you have been shot. Change of plans you're coming to my house and getting that wound of yours dressed."

He started towards his house and indicated for her to follow.

* * *

The man in black tux stumbled back as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"Fools! I send them to do one small job and they couldn't even do it properly." The scarlet scared man turned around in fury.

"But master, there was another psychic device master; I believe it was the ensui wielder." He wiped the blood off his face and bowed down.

The scared man turned around slightly, "Another device master?"

"Yes sir"

"Which device?"

"I believe it was the dark water master."

"This is ridiculous!" The scarlet scared man turned his back at his men and looked out of the window.

"Do you wish us to try again? We could kill the girl and bring her to you when she is all alone." volunteered another man as he bowed in front of his master.

The scared man calmed down, "No, there will be no point of doing it now. The full moon is nearly gone. Well I guess it doesn't matter," he turned around with a cruel look on his face, "In fact, it is better this way. She will be of better use that way…Even if they find out it won't be a problem. Afterall, I'm immortal."

"So what should we do master?"

"Keep an eye on everyone of them. And when the time comes, we will lure them to **the place** …"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good you may leave now!"

'I have waited too long for this curse to break…I can wait a little longer.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's that. A certain change here and there and a tad bit change in our "villain". **

**1**** I guess an explanation is required here. First, when a person goes to a clinic to remove a bullet, she needs to explain how she got shot and wind up with the police for interrogation. And obviously, Fuuko doesn't need it. Also, Fuuko's mother will panic if she finds out about the bullet in her arm, so scratch off Fuuko's house. Since, Tokiya's house is close by, they went to his house. I hope I made sense! ^^**

**For those who haven't reviewed, please do review and let me know what you think of it. If you guys have special request, do send me a PM. All suggestions and constructive review will be most gladly welcomed.**


	6. The Revelation

**Well, you know I was always fascinated by the character joker in Flame of Recca. I just, you know, wasn't really happy with the frequency of his appearance and his death. :( No fair! Yup, I read the manga (Finally). I had to know the use of the psychic device of a lot of people. ****Having said that, I am going to use only those foR characters that appeared in the anime so, no need to worry guys! ****=P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Revelation**

* * *

The stars shined brighter than ever in the full moon sky as an owl flew past the huge dark garden of a huge mansion and sat on a branch of a tree, staring at the window with its light still on.

Inside the lighted room, the pendulum clock could be heard ringing, indicating the time to be an hour to midnight.

Kurei closed the book he was reading and massaged his forehead.

'I need to take a break.'

He got up and placed the book back to its shelf and took one last glance on the paper where he had scribbled a lot of stuff to decipher the new found scroll. He sighed and brushed his bangs and organized them.

"Don't you think you are over doing it Kurei-kun?" A husky voice came from the dark corner of the huge room.

Kurei stopped, "You still haven't got over your habit of entering a room without permission."

"Ah well…"Joker slumped on the huge couch out of exhaustion, "I figured you would have got used to it. Haven't you Kurei-kun?"

Kurei frowned and placed the papers in the drawer. Seeing the pile of paper Joker whistled, "Here we are trying our best to slack off from work and get a nice long rest and you? You are always sticking your nose to those books. How do you do it, Kurei-kun?"

Kurei sighed and sat on his armchair, "I believe you came here to tell me something **informative**, Joker."

"Kurei-kun is always so serious." Pouted Joker, "Yosh, back to being the boring you…" Joker sat up straight with a serious look on his face. "I was keeping an eye on Kirisawa-san, as you had asked me to…"

"And?" said Kurei growing impatient at Joker's pause.

"Hey…don't spoil the suspense I'm creating…Kurei-kun!" Joker pouted.

"Joker…"

"Okay-okay…I'm telling you…" Joker waved his hand and continued after hearing Kurei's warning, "Well, she was attacked by a group of men."

"They attacked her? The only reason they would want her is…the key. Since she is the protector…but, how did they know about the existence of the key?" mused Kurei.

"Err…I hate to interrupt you, but the way it looked they were trying to kill her."

At this Kurei snapped out of his train of thoughts, "Kill her?"

Joker nodded in response, "Hai. However, at the right moment Mikagami-san showed up and it ended up in those guys blowing up themselves. It was almost like they were possessed or something and I could feel a strong psychic pressure around."

"I see…" Kurei got absorbed in his thoughts. All these disturbed him as he couldn't make any sense of these. 'What would they have gained by killing her? It's likely that they attacked her to gain her psychic device.' Kurei frowned and turned around. 'But, if that is the case why would they want to kill her? Moreover, how did they come to know she had the psychic device? If they didn't…something isn't just right. Assuming they didn't know anything about the repossession of the god of wind, killing her makes no sense at all…'

"Did they know that she was a psychic device wielder?" Kurei slightly turned around and asked Joker, who was busy looking through Kurei's wine collection. Joker continued his scanning, "Uh…well I guess they did. I mean, they recognized the dark water and mentioned that Tokiya was another psychic wielder….so yeah I guess they did…aha! Kurei-kun, I never knew you had such a good taste. Australian red wine!" Joker chirped showing the brown bottle to Kurei.

Kurei sighed. 'He will never change.' "You can come in Raiha."

Raiha walked in the room, "What do you make out of this Kurei-sama?"

Joker stopped and turned around. Kurei brushed off the bangs on his forehead and sat on his armchair, "It is quite evident that they knew about the psychic device. Furthermore, the psychic pressure that Joker had sensed couldn't have come from them…it could only mean that…another person who knows the existence of the psychic device and probably the Hokage."

"The Hokage? But Kurei-sama that…"

"I know it is rather hard for anyone to know of the existence of Hokage and its true power, but it isn't entirely impossible." Kurei paused for a moment searching for answers in his mind. 'But of course…'

"Raiha…remember the last time we were sent to the eastern islands to retrieve something important?"

"Hai Kurei-sama, but there was nothing but a note left there…" Kurei nodded, "And the rest of the incidences were quite queer in its way. And after that father's obsession to become immortal…"

Taken aback, Raiha's eyes wide opened out of both surprise and fear. While Joker was blinking, "Hey…would you mind explaining what you guys are talking about? Wasn't the old man always obsessed with being immortal?"

Kurei glanced at Joker, "No…even a man knows the limit of his desires. However, after a particular day, my father's obsession for immortality grew and he was very confident about attaining it." Kurei stood up and looked at Raiha, "Raiha, I need you to assemble the Uruha, looks like we will have to pay a visit to my step-mother."

"H-Hai Kurei-sama." Raiha bowed and turned around, exiting the room to carry out his master's orders.

'As much as I hate to do it, I must ask her. She is the only person who can find answers.'

Kurei sat on the armchair, frowning at the idea of visiting his step-mother just when Joker interrupted him, "Amm, well, what should I do now Kurei-kun?" Kurei sighed. 'And here he was complaining about having to do any work.'

"Where is the wind master now?"

"She is with Mikagami"

"In that case go back to the scene of explosion and see if you can find anything."

"Hai Kurei-sama." Joker walked out of the room whistling a tune. "Ja ne Kurei-kun! Don't overdo it now!"

"Joker" Kurei said warningly.

Joker sweatdropped, "Okay-okay…I'm going." He closed the door behind him, leaving Kurei to his thoughts. 'Tomorrow…we shall see her tomorrow.'

* * *

"Ouch! Can't you be a little gentle…It hurts you know." Fuuko pulled her hand away from the cotton that Tokiya was using to wipe out the blood and started to blow on it.

"Keep it down, monkey. I can't help it. That bullet has to come out." Tokiya pulled her hand back, this time gripping her hand harder to make sure that she couldn't pull it off again.

"Geez, be a bit gentle atleast. It hurts you know." Fuuko frowned and moved uneasily on the chair. She looked around the room. "You sure keep your room clean."

"Cleanliness is the first mark of a gentleman." said Tokiya making Fuuko roll her eyes. "Yeah-yeah Mr. Perfect gentleman, why don't you prove it by being a bit gentle with my wound?"

Tokiya frowned at Fuuko's sarcasm, "Why don't you shut up and let me do my job. Now try holding your arm straight so that I can take that out."

Tokiya reheated the sharp tongs and proceeded towards Fuuko's hand. "What did I ever do to deserve this? No no-no wait I'm not ready yet." Tokiya frowned even more. "What the hell is your problem? It has to come out right now!"

"How about I point a heated pointing thing at you? And why the hell can't I go to a doctor?"

"That's because it's eleven in the night and you got shot! Do you want to get involved with the police? If you do, well in that case, be my guest."

Fuuko glared at Tokiya and turned around. "Do whatever you want."

Tokiya sighed and brushed his bangs off his forehead, "Don't be such a baby. I'm sure you can take more pain than this…and as a matter of fact you've."

Fuuko pouted, "That was different….and this is different…"

Tokiya sighed. 'Honestly, how did she survive the UBS like this? At that time she didn't back out when she was inches close to death and now she is all whiny over a bullet!'

Fuuko took a long deep breathe and closed her eyes, "Okay I'm ready…"

Tokiya slowly inserted the sharp tongs and took out the bullet and then quickly pressed a clean cloth on her wound to stop the bleeding. He dropped the bullet in a container and dressed her wound.

"There that wasn't that bad."

"Not bad-not bad? It felt like my arm was splitting apart."

"Oh well, be happy I didn't have to stitch the wound. You should thank Yanagi for her healing powers." Fuuko kept her chin on her palm and said in a bored tone, "Well yay me…"

Tokiya wiped his hands and threw the container with the bullet in the dustbin. "You should go and get your wound healed by her tomorrow, bandages should hold on that long. Now, what were you doing out at this time of the night?"

"I was…well…ahahahaha" Fuuko put her hand on her stomach, "Hey mi-chan! I'm hungry!" making Tokiya raise his eyebrows. "What? I really am hungry!" Tokiya sighed in defeat and placed all the stuff in the first aid box, "Sit here while I keep all these."

Fuuko pouted, 'Geez he is sure hospitable. Guess I got to find something for myself.'

She got up and searched for the fridge. "Where the hell is it? Aahaa there you're…"

She quickly walked towards the fridge and opened it, "What's wrong with him? He doesn't even have a burger or anything else for that matter. "

"Burgers are supposed to be unhealthy." Fuuko turned around and saw a smirking Tokiya, leaning near the door on his shoulder with his arms crossed.

Fuuko stood straight and put her hands on her hip, "Burgers aren't always unhealthy. That's only for those who eat it everyday, which for you kind information, I don't. I'm very hungry so naturally, I'll want something that can be made fast…and that is a burger!"

Tokiya walked towards her and moved her away from the fridge, "Whatever monkey. Quit acting so knowledgeable, it doesn't suit that monkey face of yours."

"Quit calling me that! And what on earth do you think are you doing?" Fuuko paused seeing the white bottle that Tokiya was taking out, "Milk? Anou… I want something solid. Don't you have anything else other than milk…how about a sandwich?"

"You've lost a lot of blood…so first you must have milk…"

"Whatever you say Doc…"

Tokiya poured the milk into a glass and gave it to Fuuko. While she was drinking, his eyes feel on Fuuko's bag.

"Thanks!" Fuuko chirped.

"Now…why were you wandering about the streets in this time of night and what's the bag for…?" Tokiya gave Fuuko the and-don't-even-try-to-lie look.

"Oh…I was just well….Amm…."

'Should I tell him? Noooooooo!….Then again it wouldn't matter now, would it?'

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Geez…you don't have to sound like my mom? I already have one and I don't need another to eat my head."

Tokiya raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, okay…I was just…I was just …" By now Fuuko suddenly found the white floor more interesting than anything else. She had no clue on what to say. Should she tell him the truth? How would he react to the Raiha part? She knew they never approved him because he was an Uruha. Naturally, she was confused on whether to tell him the truth.

"I got you so far…" Tokiya was growing impatient by now.

Fuuko sighed.

'Boy…he is right at my back. Maybe I should…I mean it's only Tokiya…'

"Okay…I was going out to the mountains to test the full power of the God of Wind…more like to train and perfect it…so that I can see what's written in that scroll…" Fuuko decided to just tell the truth. Afterall, lying to him will not be so much of a good idea. He was very good at reading people's mind. 'Besides, it's Recca and Domon who tend to overreact.'

"Let me get it straight…you came out of your house at this odd time to train yourself…"

Fuuko nodded.

"And you have your god of wind with you?"

Again Fuuko nodded.

"And pray how did you obtain your main orb of God of Wind?"

Fuuko sighed, 'I knew this would lead to Raiha…'

"Well?"

"Well…you see…hahaha…well…Amm…Raiha gave it to me…" said Fuuko still staring at the floor.

"RAIHA?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"Okay…I was planning to tell you guys…but first I wanted to ensure things for myself…"

Then Fuuko told the whole meeting between Raiha and her…of course eliminating a few things. She even told him about the scroll.

"So now you have the scroll?"

"Hai"

"Can I have a look at it if you don't mind?"

Fuuko got her bag and handed over the scroll to Tokiya. Tokiya took the scroll from her and read its content.

"You're the master of God of Wind…then how cum the contents of this scroll hasn't revealed yet."

Fuuko pouted and said, "What do I know? That's why I wanted to try it on…"

"I see …"

Tokiya carefully folded the scroll and handed it over to Fuuko.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I already told you…Place the main orb on the fuujin's cast and ask it about it…"

"In that case I'm coming with you."

"Geez Michan…you're getting soft."

"No, if more of those people show up and something were to happen to you then I won't hear the end of it from the others."

Fuuko giggled.

"Yeah, whatever you say Michan…"

Tokiya sighed.

'I must be getting real soft.'

Tokiya and Fuuko got out of Tokiya's house and went in the direction of the mountains. They reached the mountain within half an hour and came to a cleared part of the forest. Fuuko walked to the middle of the clearing and slowly took out the God of Wind main orb.

'God of Wind, I've no idea of what will happen when I'll place the main orb on your cast…but whatever the chances and risks are…I'm willing to take it. I've a lot of questions to ask you …so please help me.'

Just when she was about to place the orb into its cast, Tokiya caught her hand. Fuuko gave a questioning look to which he replied, "If something goes wrong…and if you loose control by any chance…I'll remove the orb. So it's best that I stay by your side."

Fuuko smiled and nodded in agreement.

Flashback

"_That__ means without the main orb I won't be able to harness the maximum power of the God of Wind."_

_Kagerou turned around facing her and replied, "I'm afraid that when I found the God of Wind, the main orb was already missing. And yes…you won't be able exploit the hundred percent power of the God of Wind. However, the God of Wind is a high level psychic device and was one of the most powerful __psychic__ devices in the Hokage. A person with the right amount of psychic power can wield it. However, to master it, it's a whole new level. To master any psychic device, you've to be chosen by the device…"_

"_Be chosen by the device?"_

"_That's right, these psychic devices are different souls of nature…And if the soul of the God of Wind chooses you to be its master…only then you can try and master it. But of course, for that also you require a huge amount of psychic power to completely master it."_

_End of Flashback_

'And now I've the main orb…I've been already accepted as the new master of the God of Wind…all I've to see if I've the enough amount of psychic power to handle.'

Fuuko took a deep breath and placed the orb.

"Huh? Nothing is happening!"

Silence immediately fell all over the place. The breeze stopped flowing, the widows made no noise. It was as if the whole of the forest and its creatures were waiting to see what will happen next.

Suddenly wind from all directions started blowing in high speed and it headed towards Fuuko…to be precise, it headed towards the main orb. And then suddenly the wind stopped blowing and a blinding red light came out of the main orb. It shot upwards towards the sky and immediately four mini tornados came down and started swirling around Fuuko and Tokiya.

"Darn what is happening?"

Fuuko turned towards Tokiya and caught his hand.

"Tokiya hold on tight."

Just when her hand touched that of Tokiya, the dark water came out of Tokiya's pocket and stopped in front of Tokiya.

Tokiya caught hold of it. Immediately a blue blinding light came out of Tokiya and a transmutation circle came out. With Tokiya in the centre, the transmutation circle was giving out huge amount of energy. The blue energy mixed with that of the red energy and a bright magenta colour display was created. The whole display ended with five shiny orbs glowing on the God of Wind.

"The four orbs have been replaced." Fuuko murmured to herself.

The transmutation circle disappeared and Tokiya fell on his knees.

"Michan! Are you all right?"

"Yeah…but I feel like all my energy has been sucked out of me."

"Wha-What just happened?"

"You must excuse me." Suddenly a soft and sweet voice spoke out.

They turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a huge red ball glowing.

* * *

Raiha was walking through the corridors, just when the God of Thunder started pulsating.

"So…it has finally begun. The fate that ties us bought."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yosh! I like Joker! So the minor change. XP Please do let me know if I have done justice to the characters! Arigatou!**


	7. The Water Dragon

**Suryasree: I must say I am not satisfied with Tokiya's dark water. It's just so darn limited! No way am I settling with that!**

**Tokiya: That's my psychic device you idiot! There nothing for you to settle with.**

**Suryasree (pouts): You are sooooo mean Tokiya-nii! I'm sooooo not giving the awesome new psychic device to you.**

**Tokiya: Humph! As if I care.**

**Suryasree: Grrrr…Change of plans, I'm making you suffer more than I had planned for! Bwahahahaahahahaha! *cough cough* Yosh! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Tokiya: (Now, what is she planning?)**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE WATER DRAGON**

* * *

"You must excuse me."

Fuuko and Tokiya turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a huge red ball glowing.

The wind slowed its pace and started blowing gently again.

The whole forest fell into silence again. Nothing could be heard except for the rustling of the leaves of the willow trees.

The huge red ball slowly grew dimmer and shorter and then it cracked. And out came a small cuddly animal with three eyes. The moonlight glowed gently on its fur exposing its placid features as the tiny creature materialized.

"Master, you must forgive me for using your friend's power like this. Nevertheless, I had to as he was the one with the power replace the four other orbs of the God of Wind." Confessed the little, yet powerful creature.

"Wha-?" Fuuko stared at an equally surprised Tokiya, "He has what?"

The soul of God of wind flew and faced Tokiya, "You mean to say that you have no clue of what just happened?"

"No" Tokiya stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I see…" the soul of The God of Wind faced Fuuko, "Master, I'm glad you finally found me. I must say I was getting rather worried."

"Well I'm glad too. I wanted to ask you many questions!"

"I'll try my best to answer them, master."

"Firstly, what just happened to Tokiya? What does he have to do with any of these?"

"Ah! I'm afraid that it's just not my place to answer. Your friend here must find the answers for himself. All I can say that the scroll that you posses will answer most of your questions."

"What do you mean by it's just not your place?" asked Tokiya, getting a bit frustrated. Afterall, he isn't used to being ignored by anyone.

"Well, you see, I'm just a mere psychic device. I don't know all the details, but since you're the current wielder of the Dark water, I believe that you must be the chosen master for the Water Dragon."

"WATER DRAGON?"

"Yes, it is the main psychic device that controls the water, completing the Dark Water."

"How is it that I never came to know about this?" Tokiya murmured to himself. 'So all along the Dark water was incomplete? But…but sensei never told me anything about it.'

"Eventhough we psychic devices are not living beings like the life forms that dwell in this world, we still have our own code and choices. We always choose our masters and give them power to wield us. We're just the souls of the actual elements that you wield, more like a carbon copy. The Water Dragon, like me and my brother devices, chooses the user according to their psychic level energy. And as far as I can say, you're the chosen one."

"Wow Michan! The name of this psychic device is really classy. It must be a real powerful psychic device!" Fuuko said, while poking him on his chest with her elbow, "Oh and by the way, what about the scroll? I don't seem to be able to see its contents."

"Well master, you must sprinkle the scroll with the holy spring water.1 Then only you shall be able to unlock the secrets. But to know the location of the spring, you must attain the key."

"The key?"

"Yes, the key is the only way to get there."

"How do I obtain this key?"

"You have the key in yourself, master. But to attain its power you must undergo through a few trials."

"Trials?"

The creature nodded its head and spoke, "For you to face the trials, you must use the shadow sphere and also master all the moves of the God of Wind inside it, along with mastering the control of your own psychic energy."

The wind came to a standstill. The God of Wind was now giving a gentle red glow as it was slowly disappearing. "I'll be looking forward to the time when we will be able fight together, master. Till then, please take care." The voice of the soul of God of Wind echoed and faded.

"What do you think Michan?"

"Nothing, all of these just came so suddenly upon us. All we can do is to wait for the morning to come and pay a visit to Kagerou."

"Yeah."

"Let's go now."

"Uh huh, speaking of which, it's a good thing you came, huh Michan!" Fuuko patted on Tokiya's back, earning a questioning look from him. In reply Fuuko raised her hand to show the fuujin, "I couldn't have replaced all of these if you weren't here."

Tokiya just shrugged, "Let's go."

"Hai!" Fuuko chirped.

The two teenagers left the forest heading towards Fuuko's house. Fuuko bid goodbye to Tokiya and climbed the tree that was near to her bedroom's window.

Tokiya just nodded back and turned around and started walking back to his house.

'The Water Dragon, huh? Wonder what exactly it is.'

* * *

(Day 2)

The sun was slowly peeping through the gap of the white curtains as a gentle breeze passed through the street. The newspaper boy carried on with his usual routine of throwing the news paper on the pavement near the door of every house on the street, while the birds chirped its sweet melody as it fed its babies with the worms they caught in the early morning.

Down the street, in the house of a very special person, the clock struck eight and the alarm started to ring.

Fuuko peeped out of her blankets and picked up the clock from the side table to glance at the time.

"Eight already!" Fuuko sprang out of bed and looked at the clock again. "Bullshit" she quickly got out of the covers and grabbed the first cloths that came to her hand and headed towards the bathroom. 'Dang! Tokiya told me that he will be meeting me here sharp at eight thirty! I'm so screwed!'

(Thirty minutes later)

Fuuko entered the kitchen only to find Ganko sitting on her chair near the table, silently playing her new PS2 as she was swinging her legs to-and-fro under the table, and her mother making pancakes on the oven.

"Morning mom, morning Ganko." greeted Fuuko, which was responded by a similar greeting from both of them, as she entered the kitchen. Fuuko briskly walked towards the sink and took three plates and spoons and placed them on the table.

'Eight thirty, uh-oh, he is going to be mad if he finds me eating.' Fuuko sweatdropped as she imagined a pissed off Tokiya. 'There is only one secret weapon.'

Immediately, she heard the door bell.

"Uh, I'll get it!" Fuuko rushed towards the door. "Tokiya! Hey, aren't you on time."

Tokiya raised an eyebrow, "I always am, monkey."

"Who is it dear?" came her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"It's Tokiya, mom!" Fuuko turned towards Tokiya and grinned, "Ne Michan, since this is your first time to my house, come inside and have breakfast with us!"

"I've already eaten, monkey. Quit making excuses and come. Or else I'll just leave you here and go by myself." Tokiya turned to make a move just when Fuuko grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him in.

"Mom! Tokiya will join us for breakfast!"

"Wha-I didn't make any such statement, you stu-"

Tokiya stopped when he saw Fuuko's mother coming out of the kitchen. He snatched his arm out of Fuuko's grasp and composed himself. 'Stupid monkey! She had it all planned out!'

Fuuko grinned and mentally patted herself. No matter how cold and rude Tokiya is to them, he will always be a gentleman in front of women older than him. Fuuko stifled a laugh at the thought of it, earning a quick glare from Tokiya.

"Oh Mikagami dear, it is really nice to see you at last." Fuuko's mother smiled warmly at Tokiya. "Fuuko speaks a lot about you. Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"I would love to, but Fuuko and I have plans to…"

"Hey mom, don't worry. We have time for breakfast." Fuuko quickly took the spatula from her mother's hand and headed towards the kitchen, "Let me do that." Leaving an angry Tokiya, silently cursing the devious purple head monkey for interrupting him and worse-delaying him! (Eventhough Recca's house was just ten minutes walk from Fuuko's house and also he informed Kagerou that he will meet her at nine.)

Fuuko's mother smiled at Tokiya and continued, "Well, in that case, would you like to have some pancakes with us?"

Tokiya sighed in defeat, "Yes, . I would love to."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kurei finally sighed in relief at the break of dawn. He couldn't sleep the entire night trying to decipher the secret writings in the scroll. He massaged his forehead as he quickly took a sip of the wild rose tea that was kept for him on the study table.

Kurei paused when he felt someone entering the room, "Well, Raiha? I assume everything is ready?"

Raiha frowned at the thought of Kurei staying awake for the whole night trying to decipher a scroll, "Well, we have called her and informed her."

Kurei quickly finished his tea and got up, "In that case, get everyone ready, we will be leaving soon."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Joker popped out. "Ne Kurei-kun! Can I tag along as well?"

"I suppose you can. This is a very important issue and we must get things cleared before taking any steps at all." Kurei said sighing.

"Oh yeah" exclaimed a chibified Joker, jumping high in air, making Raiha to sweatdrop.

"Let us go, Raiha." Kurei walked towards the door.

Raiha bowed and moved aside to let Kurei pass, "Yes, as you wish, master Kurei."

Kurei nodded and open the door, "And make sure you bring only that scroll along with you." He closed the door behind and walked down the corridor. 'It is time.'

* * *

"Stupid monkey." Tokiya cursed Fuuko once they were considerably away from Fuuko's house.

"Hey, that's not nice. Besides, what can I do if mom asked me to take Ganko along?" Fuuko pouted.

Tokiya controlled his burning desire to strangle the girl besides him, "You know very well that I don't mean that. You should have been ready to leave twenty minutes back!"

Fuuko looked at the both ends of the street and crossed the road while holding Ganko's hand. After crossing, she turned around facing Tokiya, "Sheesh, either ways we would have to wait for Ganko to come. It isn't my fault that my mom had to go out for some work! Geez!" Fuuko made a dramatic turn and continued to walk catching Ganko's hands.

"Quit making that as an excuse. Just accept, you overslept." Tokiya continued to walk besides Fuuko.

"Yup, she did." Ganko chirped.

"Ganko! You traitor! Whose little sister are you?" Fuuko said, feeling outraged.

At this Tokiya smirked, "See, monkey? Even a six year old girl is better than you." This made Fuuko even more furious.

"Why you-"Fuuko suddenly paused making her companions curious. "What's wrong?"

"Shush!" Fuuko turned around to the direction where she felt that she heard something familiar. "I knew it." Fuuko said with a bit of annoyance. "Huh?" Both her companions turned to follow her line of sight only to find Domon running towards them claiming his undying love for the wind wielder, as usual.

"Oh Fuukooooooooo! My love!" said Doman, running towards Fuuko, who punched and knocked him down.

"How many times should I tell you I'M NOT …N-O-T, NOT YOUR LOVE."

"Waaaah! Fuuko-sama! You're so mean to me!"

"Just shut up.", said Fuuko with a vein popping out. She faced Tokiya and said, "Let's go."

Tokiya merely nodded and followed her.

"Wait for me Fuuko!"

"Why are you coming with us to Recca's house?"

"Where ever Fuuko goes, Domon shall follow." said Domon showing a V-sign, making Fuuko sigh even more.

All the four of them then walked towards Recca's house.

Fuuko reached out for the doorbell and pressed it.

Kaoru opened the door and asked them to come.

"What's the matter Kaoru? You look pale." asked a curious Ganko.

Suddenly all five of them stopped dead on their tracks when they saw the visitors in front of them. Right in front of them were Kurei, Raiha and Joker looking at them directly.

* * *

**Yup, tad bit changes here and there. I hope you won't mind. :P Please let me know of your opinion on this chapter so far through reviews and PMs. I hope you guys liked the small tofuu moment that I decided to insert in this chapter. Arigatou!**

1 **The holy spring is suppose to be located on the same mountain top, which Kurei tried to climb in chapter 3. So, when fuujin said **"Yes, the key is the only way to get there." **It meant that particular place. And regarding how Fuuko is going to find the location considering Kurei is in possession with the map, well, you guys have to keep on reading. :D Enjoy!**


	8. The Union Of The Hokage And The Uruha

**I have decided to make slight changes in this story, as you all already know. So, you might see addition and removal of certain chapters. Kindly bear with me, I promise it'll be worth all the effort. :) **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Union of the Hokage and the Uruha**

* * *

Domon, Fuuko, Ganko and Tokiya stood there stunned when they saw the three visitors. Afterall, it is not every time you get to see the members of the Uruha in the house of their leader's mortal enemy- Recca.

'Kurei? What the hell is he doing here?' Thought Fuuko, while others shared the same thoughts as her, except for the immortal lady.

"Ah, I'm so glad you three showed up." smiled the immortal lady at them. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

"What is **he** doing here?" Spat Domon, making sure that the word **he** emphasized on his disgust in being in the presence of this gruesome murderer.

Kagerou merely smiled, "Do take your seat Domon. I believe he is here you explain that. Kindly have some patience." Yanagi entered the room with a tray of tea. She walked gracefully as possible, trying to ignore the weird atmosphere, and served tea to everyone.

The room was filled with dead silence as each one of the Hokage and Uruha sat on their chairs. Near the fireplace sat Kagerou on a single armchair, opposite to which sat Kurei on a similar armchair. On the left, sat Recca, Domon and Tokiya on a couch and on the right sat Raiha, Joker, Fuuko and Ganko on Fuuko's lap. Yanagi silently stood near the kitchen's door which was just behind Kurei, giving her a full audio and visual access to the room.

Kagerou took a sip from her cup and smiled, "The tea is good. If you don't have it, it might get cold."

Hearing this, the Hokage silently sipped their tea, while keeping an eye on the Uruha's leader. Sensing the uncomfortable aura that the Hokage were giving out, Kagerou finally asked Kurei, "I'm glad that you all are here. I believe that the matter that Kurei wishes to discuss with me concerns us all. Isn't that right, Kurei?"

Kurei merely sipped from his cup in reply, making Recca frown. 'He can atleast say a yes.'

"If you don't mind, Kurei, could you please repeat the whole matter that you placed in front of me over the phone."

Kurei frowned at the thought of having to repeat everything, however, he obliged to the immortal lady's request. "I'm sure, by now, you all are well aware over the fact that someone is after the psychic devices of the Hokage. However, the attack on Kirisawa is the proof that the pursuers aren't just …"

"How do you know about that?" Fuuko asked with suspicion.

Kurei glared at Fuuko for interfering him, which was met by an equal amount of glare by the wind goddess. Not bothering to answer her, he continued, "As I was saying, the pursuers, as they were unable to do their task, killed themselves with a bomb that was already implanted in their body. The thing that is quite interesting here is that they knew very well that Kirisawa didn't posses her psychic device. If so, then why did they, in the first place, attack her? "

"I believe that is a very interesting point to consider. But I still don't get why would an Uruha be concerned about a Hokage." commented Kagerou.

"The matter does not stop here. For the past few years we've been facing a sort of interference from an organization. Each time they did, they would always leave some sort of note behind, with the word _Destiny awaits_, written in old Japanese script. No matter how many I looked into this, everything pointed to a person or an organization. And this organization seems to know a lot about the Hokage, including everything about everyone, who is linked with the psychic devices."

"I see." Kagerou had a grave expression on her face.

"As far as the facts are concerned, the knowledge of the psychic devices is limited to a very few bunch of people. However, these people seem to know a lot about it. The only person who can actually have such a detailed knowledge of the psychic devices would be you, since you belonged to the Hokage ninja clan once. Furthermore, if my sources are right, the pursuit of immortality by my father began after a queer note from these people."

"I pretty much understand what you're trying to imply here, Kurei. For quite a while, just after the USB, I've been getting these ominous signs from the shadow sphere. The sphere keeps going black and then the next moment I see a man. This particular man's face, however, isn't clear. I think it's the work of a psychic shield around the man. Nevertheless, I strongly feel that this man is going to be a danger to us all."

"Pardon me for interrupting. The man, whom you're talking about, can you give us any information on where he lives? Also, there is this case of the knowledge of the Hokage that isn't very common among people. I think you're pretty much trying to imply that he has a lot to do with the recent incidences. If so, how can you justify his vast knowledge about all of us, our devices and our actions?" said Raiha.

"I believe there is a deeper mystery in this than we all think. I do have a guess, which might be able to explain the recent events; however, I can't prove all these." Kagerou fell silent for some time and then looked around. She then faced all of them and spoke, "Fuuko, I do believe the attack on you was done with the knowledge that you didn't posses your psychic device or else they wouldn't have sent such poorly equipped men after you. However, as I see it you have obtained the God of Wind."

Fuuko nodded.

"Well, in that case we would like to know about the incidences that followed after you had obtained the God of Wind."

Fuuko nodded and recited the whole story that had occurred after her possession of the God of Wind.

* * *

Deep inside the forests of the Yaku-Shima, there is an old mansion which is a hundred kilometre from the base of the Miyanoura-Dake. The mansion is well covered from the top due to the broadleaf forest on the island. The sub-tropical conditions, the tropical cyclone attacks, the vulnerability to earthquake and active volcanism has left the island inhabited for over many years. Hence, the island is more suitable for the likes of people in the illegal side of the world.

The mansion, inside, is very clean and the structure of the building is in form of the old Gothic style of architecture. The building has a huge magnificent door, carved with a little touch of the Turkish style. Inside the mansion the whole ceilings and the walls have small, yet exquisite intricate carvings of various deities, each depicting a theme. The huge hall of the mansion is well furnished with old English furniture and at the end of the hall are two huge staircases, descending down, each facing opposite to each other.

A man in black tux took one of the staircases and headed towards a door. This particular door was a total contrast to the rest of the architecture of the building. It had a touch of Japanese style, depicting an ominous theme of a bloody war. The man, with the black coat, gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" came an ominous voice from the room.

The man slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Sir, the room, it's too dark for the likes of anyone. Would you like me to open the screens for you?"

"Do as you wish, Takeshi."

Takeshi moves towards the window and pulls one of the screens. However, before he could pull the other one…

"That would be more than enough."

"Yes, sir" said Takeshi facing towards the direction of the voice and thus revealing his rough features. He had a tanned face and a hoarse voice. His jet black hair, which was tied into a raised pony, reached his shoulders. The light from the window fell on his eyes, exposing the deep brown colour iris and a scar that formed an X with his right eyebrow.

"Now Takeshi, state your purpose."

"As you asked us to do, we've tracked down Kurei as his group. They're currently in Kyoto. However, he seems to be in the residence of Recca Hanabishi."

"I see. So he is there in that brat's house. However, I don't believe that is the only reason why you've come here."

"Yes sir, Kawaguchi has sent a word for him. He'll be coming to this island today, in the noon. He believes that the time we've awaited for so long has finally come. My work was to pass this message to you, Mori-sama. Now I shall take my leave."

The man, who was addressed as Mori grinned.

"Yes, and please do open the curtain completely, while you're at it."

"As you wish, Mori-sama." Takeshi did what he was told and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Finally…hahaha…finally it has started. I'll finally get my revenge on Kurei for what he did to me….hahahahaha"

Outside the mansion, the tranquillity of the whole forest was disturbed by a loud evil laughter.

* * *

(Back to the Hanabishi's Residence)

The whole room was filled with an awkward silence.

"But I still don't understand the facts that the God of Wind has revealed." said Fuuko, " Does your psychic device really have such power which can help me to obtain the cent percentage of the God of Wind."

"I'm sure it can. However, I can answer all your questions in the secret hideout of the Hokage. We aren't exactly safe to converse further." Kagerou faced Kurei, "I'm sure we'll find all the necessary sources to answer all the questions that lay before us."

Kagerou stood up and continued, "However Kurei, if my hunch is correct then I'm afraid that the enemy we're about to face is way powerful than our level, both Uruha and the Hokage combined. So I do believe we'll have to work together to solve this problem."

"I have no interest in associating myself with you." spat Kurei coldly.

Just then Raiha and Joker stepped in.

"But Kurei-sama, if the enemy is strong as she says, then we might actually have a lot of problems dealing with them." said Raiha.

"Yup, having more people on our side is an advantage for us. So I don't see why we shouldn't align with the Hokage. You can always get away from them after the problem is solved." said Joker.

Kurei sighed and said, "Very well then. We shall meet you there in the evening."

Kagerou smiled and nodded.

After the three members of Uruha left, everyone exploded.

"What! Work with that fool! No way!" shouted the raven haired flame caster.

"Yeah! How do we know we can trust him?" agreed the purple haired goddess.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can trust him. And this is very much necessary for our future. You all must understand the situation we're in. Now we have enough time to sort out our personal problem. I would want all to go and get ready for a hard training camp. Don't worry about our enemy. I'm sure we'll find all our answers today in there."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, not many changes here. Kindly, note I didn't kill off Mori as many had assumed. I had just kept him behind the curtains for the sake of the plot. Afterall, every story needs a persistent and annoying villain. : P R&R**


	9. It finally Begins

Right, I realised that I made a huge time elapse in between the eighth and the ninth chapter without mentioning how much. (Sheesh! To think I still got a positive response from you guys after doing most of the stuff so badly. Thanks for your kind words.) Well, the time elapse is simply because I wanted to avoid the training. Believe me, it is a big pain to write and edit an individual training session. Also, I will reveal many facts in the next chapter. Yes, I did originally. But, like I'd said before, I don't think I did justice to the chapter and the characters. By the way, there is a time elapse of a week, as in the first day with the celebration; the second day was the meeting with Kurei& co., and now after seven days. That would mean the 9

**th**** day.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story. Thank you for your support.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**It Finally Begins**

* * *

(Day Nine)

The day was finally coming to an end. The birds, the animals of the forest and even the trees themselves were retiring, for it was a very hot and windy day throughout. The sun was now slowly setting and the sky was burning yellow. The serenity of the evening had spread throughout the forest.

Just then from the distance the noise of someone running spoilt the whole calmness of the environment. It was none other than our wind goddess, Fuuko Kirisawa.

The wind was blowing with great speed around her as she ran down the faded track in between the forest's trees. She ran down to the edge of the great cliff and then stopped, stopping the wind around her.

_Flashback_

_Dodging another deadly blow, Fuuko stops and unleashes her wind tornado._

"_Well done….You touched me"_

"_Now my first question. What is the 'Key'?"_

"_The key is a power that can unlock the supreme power of the Hokage. It was a power that was entrusted to the master of the winds. The key was entrusted to the wind master to protect it. Over years the key has been sealed in the core of fuujin. The ultimate seal can only be opened using it."_

_Then the white spirit sends a huge beam of energy towards Fuuko._

"_Hey wait I didn't finish…"_

"_I'll answer only to one question each time you manage to touch me."_

_End of Flashback_

Fuuko stood still on the cliff looking at the slowly descending sun with a sparkle in her eyes. The wind slowly blew over her face, playing lightly with her purple locks. In her bruised hand, the orb of the fuujin sparkled brilliantly as the rays from the sun touched it. Fuuko took out the shadow sphere from her pocket and held it in her hand looking at it carefully. A smile formed on her face as she placed it back and jumped off the cliff as if she was diving into an ocean of wind.

_Flashback_

_A soft chuckle came in reaction to Fuuko so-called-deadly move. Fuuko frowned at this, "What's so much to laugh on? Anyway, my second question, where is the holy spring or whatever it is?" _1

"_The holy spring is situated in the mountain base, where the sacred shrine of the four war god is situated."_

_Before Fuuko could say a word, the spirit stood inches away from her and unleashed a strong jolt of white energy from its silvery sparkling eyes._

'_Shit' Fuuko murmured to herself as she was flying away from the spirit due to the hard blow._

"_Next question will be answered only if you can injure me again." Said the white spirit smirking._

_Fuuko got up on her feet, slightly panting._

_End of Flashback_

A soft landing on the ground and then she smiled again. Fuuko looked here and there and then disappeared from that spot and then reappeared on the branch of the tree which was a hundred meter away from that very spot. She continued to jump from one branch to another and then jumped high up in the air as she turned herself around clockwise, facing the now reddish orange sky.

_Flashback_

_The white spirit panting gets up on its knee and then smiles to a smirking Fuuko._

"_Very good, you're improving."_

"_Well, my next question would be….Tell me what the Water Dragon is? And where it is?"_

"_The Water Dragon is a very powerful psychic device that controls water in anyway the wielder wants. However, not anybody can wield it. The master of the Water Dragon is chosen by the device itself. The answer to where it is hidden is in that scroll. However, I can tell that the element is always found in the purest element itself."_

"_And what does that mean?"_

"_That's for you to figure out master…no actually for Mikagami to figure out."_

"_How do you know him?" Fuuko asked trying to hide her surprise._

_The spirit got up smiling, "I will only answer to one question, which I already have. I accept my defeat and you may now have the full power of the fuujin and along with that I entrust the sacred key to you."_

_Just then the fuujin starts pulsating and a small golden light descends towards her. Fuuko stretches out her hand to grab it but the golden light gets absorbed in her hand leaving a red dragon's mark on the left corner of her right palm._

"_Use it well"_

_With that the white spirit disappears and Fuuko comes out of the Shadow Sphere. _

_End of Flashback_

'I must tell everybody about this.'

Fuuko continued to run in the direction of the Hokage's secret hideout.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The sky was dark and yet everything was visible. The sandy golden desert stretched out for miles together with no end and on this seemingly abandoned desert was a young teenager with an old man. Yes, it's none other than Recca Hanabishi, the Hokage's very own flame caster with the old seventh dragon in human form, Koku.

_Flashback_

"_Darn you old man! Why do I hafta go through this again?"_

"_Back then when we seven dragon chose you as our master and fought Kurei along with you, the eighth dragon, Resshin, denounced you as the rightful master of the eight dragon flames. You are now still incomplete without him."_

"_Yeah so where is he? Shouldn't I fight him in the first place?"_

"_Yes you have to…however, I must tell you something before you fight with him…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Darn you old man! Second form fire nadare!"

Huge ball of fire got created in Recca's hand, however, rather than shooting, Recca grew the size of the fire ball.

"So you're going for quality instead of quantity, eh? Huhuhuhu….you're indeed desperate."

Recca stepped forward and by keeping all of his weight on his front foot he threw the fireballs. Koku jumped up to dodged it just when the fireball split into numerous other small fireballs.

"No old man, I never compromise quantity with quality!" said Recca grinning; however, it faded after seeing Koku with just a slight burn on his shoulder.

"Using Nadare like that was really clever. Well, I guess that you've passed all the tests that I've bestowed upon you."

Just then Koku turned into a fire dragon and entered back to his arm.

"The eighth dragon shall appear any moment…Recca you must be ready" echoed the voice of Koku.

Recca gulped. He was quite nervous.

"_The eighth dragon Resshin is none other than your father, Oka."_

"_My father?"_

Recca's tightened his fist.

'So what if he is. I shall do anything to protect my princess.'

Recca raised his arm, "Now the eighth dragon, Resshin, I call upon you! Come out!"

The surrounding slowly started to heat up and the wind started to pick up. Then right from Recca's heart a jolt of fire came out and fell perpendicular to the ground creating many ring of fire. The fire then gathered slowly taking a human form.

Recca whispered to himself, "Father"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The day was beautiful and the sun was at top of the sky. Down the street people were busy walking back to their home to get away from the hot air. Amongst them one man was walking towards the church. The church, near which was the resting ground of his dear family and his heart, Mifuyu.

Mikagami Tokiya, the 17 year old teenager, finally made to the spot, where none other than Ishijima Domon resides.

"Heyya Mikagami! Wassup?" said Domon grinning.

"Quit grinning so much, gorilla. That outfit doesn't suit you at all." said Tokiya smirking.

Domon looked down. He was wearing a pink apron with flower designs on it.

Domon coughed, "Well, I can't help it if my mom doesn't have anything else. Now state your purpose Mikagami….muff….Hey what that was for?" said Domon, trying to get a better look at what Tokiya had thrown at him, "Flowers?"

"Quit using so much English Gorilla, it doesn't suit you. And quickly wrap that for me."

Handing them over to Tokiya, Domon asked, "Hmmm what are they for? Got a date or something?"

Tokiya smirked and turned around," Something like that..." and walked away.

"Heyya Mikagami! Wassup?" said Domon grinning.

"Quit grinning so much, gorilla. That outfit doesn't suit you at all." said Tokiya smirking.

Domon looked down. He was wearing a pink apron with flower designs on it.

Domon coughed, "Well, I can't help it if my mom doesn't have anything else. Now state your purpose Mikagami….muff….Hey what that was for?" said Domon, trying to get a better look at what Tokiya had thrown at him, "Flowers?"

"Quit using so much English Gorilla, it doesn't suit you. And quickly wrap that for me."

Handing them over to Tokiya, Domon asked, "Hmmm what are they for? Got a date or something?"

Tokiya smirked and turned around," Something like that..." and walked away.

* * *

"What?" shouted Recca, "What are you talking about?"

"Simply what I've just stated." said Resshin sweatdropping.

'My son is sure thick.'

"Hmmm…I see. Okay so back to the point are you gonna help me or not?"

"I don't have a problem since you and Kurei are working together, but you must be careful…My power is something you can only at the desperate time…It's up to you if you want to use it or not."

Recca turned grave, "No I shall never use it."

"Recca…"

Just then Recca chibified and showed a victory sign, "Cause I'll kick their arse before such a situation comes!"

Resshin sweatdropped and then smiled.

"In that case know that I'll support you two in every way I can." said Resshin turning into a flame again and then he disappeared.

Recca touched the eighth tattoo on his arm and then smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"All right people wait up because here I come!"

* * *

The wind was gently playing with his mane, tossing it up and down, as he stood in front of his sister's grave.

He slowly kneeled down and placed the flowers on the cemetery and closed his eyes, remembering his memories of his sister.

"_Don't you see? Your sister lives in you…"_

Tokiya smiled when he remembered how Fuuko made him realize that dead people can still live on in people's memories.

"But still it would have been better if I could actually see her."

Tokiya got up and turned around.

"Toki-chan!"

Tokiya stopped.

'No impossible that voice belongs to…'

He quickly turned around.

"Mifuyu."

In front of him was a beautiful brunette girl smiling gently at him.

Seeing her confused brother, Mifuyu chuckled.

"I don't understand…Am I dreaming?"

"Yes and no..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, is it wrong to see how my little brother is doing?"

At this Tokiya smiled and shook his head.

Mifuyu smiled back and then spoke, "Well, Tokiya I'm glad you're smiling again! You really were getting me worried for the past seven year, you know. But now it okay…"

"You always make me smile sister! Only you can…"

Mifuyu shook her head.

"You've good friends, Tokiya. They make you smile too. I'm glad. You have people who care and respect you."

'Respect me?' thought Tokiya sweatdropping as he remembered all the punches he got from Fuuko.

"I pretty much doubt that."

Mifuyu chuckled.

"Tokiya", said Mifuyu grabbing his hand," I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You mustn't lose yourself no matter what happens. I can see the danger that lies before you. I believe in you, so believe in yourself and promise me no matter what happens, no matter what you face, you'll never lose yourself..."

"I promise."

"Well in that case I have nothing to worry. I must be going now…"

Tokiya opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped. He knew that his sister is dead and that he can't do anything to bring her back.

"Tokiya remember, you're not alone. And mom, dad and even I'll be watching you from above." said Mifuyu as she disappeared.

"I know that sister. I know…"

Tokiya smiled and then looked at his watch, "It's time." He said looking at the descending sun.

* * *

The sun now was well below the horizon as the entire scenery was being captured and reflected in the beautiful blue orbs of the immortal lady.

"Ms. Kagerou?"

She turns around and smiles at the beautiful brunette girl in front of her.

"Yes Yanagi?"

"It's time, but they haven't reached yet…"

"Yanagi, I'm sure…"

She was cut by a noise from outside the door. Yanagi smiled and ran towards the door and slided, the old fashioned Japanese, door open.

"Recca…."

She stopped when she saw the Flame caster of the Uruha.

With him was Neon, Miki, Aki, Joker and of course Raiha.

"I'm sorry I thought you're my friends…" she stepped aside leaving enough place for them to enter "Please do come in."

The Uruha stepped in to find the immortal lady, Kagerou welcoming them with a gentle smile.

"I welcome you to my humble abode. Please take your seats and make yourself at home, the Hokage will be arriving soon."

Just then Yanagi came in with the entire cheerful Hokage.

"Well I guess we didn't have to wait much, please take your seats." Kagerou said politely.

After taking her seat, she took out a scroll and opened it.

* * *

Back to the Yaku-Shima Island, a helicopter was slowly making a landing on the semi-cemented ground.

Three men were standing on the ground, with red cloths, ensuring a proper landing of the helicopter. As the leaves were being blown by the strong wind generated by the helicopter, it made its land and just then the brightly shinning sun3 was clouded with an unknown darkness, it was as if the entire place was covered by a black blanket.

"Put the lights on." said the cold voice of Koran Mori.

Immediately the electric lights were turned on.

As the helicopter's door was opened, two young men and a man with a scarlet scar on his face stepped out of it.

"My my I must say you've got a very powerful person there" exclaimed Mori.

"Let me introduce you to two of my finest men, Hakim," said the scared man pointing to an tanned Asian man, with hazel cold eyes and black long plated hair.," and this is Victor." said he pointing to a blonde handsome man with emerald eyes.

"Let me introduce you to two of my finest men, Hakim," said the scared man pointing to an tanned Asian man, with hazel cold eyes and black long plated hair.," and this is Victor." said he pointing to a blonde handsome man with emerald eyes.

"Shall we proceed, Ryuunosuke2?"

The scared man smirked and nodded.

'Finally…after 400 years…I shall be able to step into the sun.'

* * *

**A/N**

**1 ****Recall that Kurei has the map for it and had visited the mountain in chapter three. As I had already mentioned that the holy spring is situated there.**

**2 ****Yes, I have decided to change the name from Akagi to Ryuunosuke. Firstly, people were confusing this Akagi with the Akagi in slam dunk. So, I thought there might be a character clash. Also, I had initially named this particular character with my poor knowledge in Japanese name. After a detailed reading, I felt that this name was inappropriate. It is amazing to see that every FoR character has their name attached to their ability or character, so this further urged me to change the name to some thing more suitable.**

**I derived this name from two kanji in Japanese. **_**龍 **__**(ryuu)**_** "dragon" or **_**隆 **__**(ryuu)**_** "noble, prosperous" combined with **_**之 **__**(no)**_** "of" and **_**介 **__**(suke)**_** "forerunner, herald". I think I totally like the new name. What do you guys think? **

**3 ****For the sake of continuation in the next chapter, I have reversed back to time. That would be the afternoon of the ninth day.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if I couldn't write a lot on Domon's part. He is a hard character to write on. : P**

**Do review!**


	10. The Great Battle of Shikyo Part1

**Well, this particular chapter is quite long. And most of the content that I'd originally intended to put down was too lengthy for one chapter. So, I decided to split it into two, The Great Battle of Shikyo-I and II. Again, this chapter is initially suppose to cover up the past of our Ryuunosuke and so it is suppose to be another huge chapter. So again, it is split up into two. Well, the original intention was to lessen my load because of the hectic school schedule but then again, now that I look at it, it was too big as well. Plus, I realised that I'd skipped many facts in haste. God! Story writing is so darn hard!**

**And please do note: this chapter for Ryuunosuke's part is a continuation of the previous chapter, where he arrived at the Mori's during the afternoon. Also, it goes without saying that everything in italics is his flashbacks.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The Great Battle of Shikyo Part1**

**The Reflections of the Cursed Man – I**

* * *

_(Four hundred years ago…)_

_The whole sky was covered with the smoke of the gun powder and the ashes of the people burnt alive. And below this grayish sky stood people of the two sides fighting with each other for victory._

"_Argh!" screamed the man who just got burnt by the flame caster with a scar on his left eyebrow._

"_Ouka look out!" Just then a young handsome man clasped his hands and murmured an incantation, creating a barrier around the flame caster shattering the cannon ball that was headed towards him._

"_Thank you." smiled the flame caster at his __saviour__. The young man walked out of the smoke exposing his long burnt amber hair to the sun. He ran towards Ouka, the Hokage leader, and faced his back towards Ouka's back and took out his long sword._

"_Be careful next time. We wouldn't want to lose a leader at the time of crisis, now do we?"_

"_Huh. I won't die as long as I've you watching my back. Right, Ryuu?"_

_Ryuu chuckled, "Guess I still have to baby-sit you." and just then he clasped his hand and murmured an incantation and then stretching his right hand out he brought out a yellow energy ball. He threw it towards the enemy._

"Sir"

The scared man opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him.

"Yes, tell me Takeshi. Why have you come here?"

"Sir, I've found them."

* * *

Name: Takeshi

Nationality: Japanese

Power: Teleportation and Mind wave.

Psychic device: Mind (can teleport the wielder to any place at will and send mind waves to detect the desired person or thing.)

Classification: The spirit

Other Ability: Hypnosis at will without the requirement of the psychic device.

* * *

"Very good, tell me something, is she with them?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then let them enjoy another day. I want you to send two low rank wielders to test their ability, tomorrow at the sun's hour. Now go."

"Yes sir." Takeshi bowed to show his respect and exited.

'Ouka watch as I finally take my revenge on your sons.'

"I see that you're in a hurry. But they've Kurei with them and not to mention Raiha and Joker." spoke Mori.

"I've waited so far for this moment. Six days later will be a new moon and the sacred hour of the snake. I shall be able to venture into the sun, during that hour. Since it'll last only for forty eight hours, I'll have to reach the holy spring by then to remove my curse."

"What about me?"

"I shall keep my word."

"How am I to be sure?"

Ryuunosuke chuckled, "Is it me or is it that you have forgotten who has brought you from the other world. The fact that you are still alive is all thanks to my power. Have you forgotten the feeling of getting burnt by the flame? Or perhaps I should remind you of it."

"No wait!"

"Killing you will not serve my purpose and hence I don't see why you should be worried. Like I said I shall kill Kurei for you and when you'll drink the sacred water of the holy spring you shall be able to revive to your human self. Now leave."

Mori glared at the scared man and walked out of the room.

"Ridiculous man, I'm now having my second thoughts in reviving him." murmured Ryuu as he closed his eyes.

_The sound of the crickets was heard outside the cave and the stars were shining in the black sky. Throughout the place the smell of rusting iron in blood was being accompanied by the call of the wolves feeding on the dead body lying across the battle ground outside the cave._

"_This battle, it has turned out to be far worse than I'd anticipated."_

"_Well the enemies are strong, Ouka" _

"_Yes, but just take a look outside. This battle has to stop."_

"_And the only way to stop it is by wining it."_

"_Victory?" letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Tell me Ryuu, what's the use of wining this war? What's the point when so many lives are perishing?"_

_The young burnt amber haired man sighed._

"_You can't think of this now. What lies in front of us is the battle, and win- we must for the sake of all those who have died for its cause. Not to mention Kagerou and Reina are waiting for you."_

"_Maybe you should have been the leader. After all you can too use your powers without the use of any device. Not to mention you're much wiser than me."_

"_Well nothing can be done about that. But since you're the leader you've to lead us to victory."_

_Ouka gave a weak smile and looked at the stars, "You know I'm glad that you're my friend."_

Ryuunosuke came out of the room and made his way to a corridor heading towards a room filled with scrolls. He suddenly felt a presence just before opening the door.

"Victor. I see you've done your job."

* * *

Name: Victor

Nationality: American

Psychic device: The String Animator (an orb capable of infusing the string with the aura of its user.)

Classification: The spirit

Other ability: Unknown (a student of Ryuunosuke)

* * *

"Yes I've the girl's mother. She is in the room in the top room of the tower."

"Good."

"But I don't see why we need her."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes I do. Isn't she the wife of Kouhei Kirisawa?"

"I see your memories are clear as ever."

"But, sensei…"

"After all, Tsubame's daughter holds the key."

"I see…"

"Send a word that I shall be meeting her right now."

"Yes of course, sensei."

Just then Victor disappeared and Ryuu made his way to the towers. He opened the door, revealing a brunette in her forties.

"Ryuu…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yup, Tsubame**** Kirisawa - w/o Kouhei Kirisawa and the m/o Fuuko Kirisawa. Why the sudden change? Er, well because, Megumi is such a common name. Plus, Tsubame means Swallow (bird) in Japanese. :D **


	11. The Great Battle of Shikyo Part 1II

**I know you guys will have loads of questions on Tsubame's past with Ryuunosuke but, you guys will have to wait. : P **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Great Battle of Shikyo Part1**

**The Reflections of the Cursed Man – II**

* * *

"Ryuu"

"Hello there Kirisawa Tsubame, it has been a long time."

Ryuunosuke stepped out to the tube light, exposing a fair young man in his twenties. He had a tall built and burnt amber hair. His eyes were bloody red and the most striking feature was his scarlet scar on his forehead.

The lady addressed as Kirisawa Tsubame, turned around and looked straight at Ryuunosuke.

"I see you look the same as ever."

"Call it my boon or curse, but, yes I'm."

"May I know the reason why you called me after such a long time?"

"I see your daughter is the new master of the God of Wind. From what I've heard she has just finished mastering it."

"Why bring Fuuko? You have no right to speak of her."

Ryuunosuke chuckled and sat down on a couch and showed his hand to the couch next to him.

"Please sit down."

"I am not here to sit down."

"I assure I'll make this conversation as fast as possible. So please take a seat."

The brunette eyed him suspiciously and then sat down.

"I'm here to ask for your cooperation, that's all"

On hearing this, the brunette's fist tightened, "In what?"

"Simple, your daughter is the key's protector. Therefore, I need her powers to remove this curse from me."

"You've no rights to ask for her help. You tried to kill her before."

"Ah! That I knew your daughter could manage and besides, my plan wasn't to kill her." Ryuu shrugged and got up pouring out some wine in two goblets. "I'm quite surprised that you managed to know everything, without the knowledge of your own daughter. Clearly, she is unaware of her parents' true identity."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" demanded Tsubame by ignoring the last comment.

Ryuu turned around and placed one of the goblets on the table in front of Tsubame and sat down, casually sipping his wine.

"How dare you! How dare you behave like that! Don't you have any feeling? How could you do this after all we'd been through?"

Ryuunosuke sighed and eyes his wine, "It was a simple process of resurrection. She has all unnecessary people around her. I sent my men to kill her and then to bring her to me, so that I could bring her to life again."

"So that she becomes a puppet, with which you'll fulfill your quest for revenge? How dare you try to use my daughter for your filthy work?"

"My my, such harsh words; it's been how many? I guess sixteen years, hasn't it?"

Tsubame's expression was unreadable as her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kouhei believed you. And yet you betrayed him, you betrayed us all."

"I'd never betrayed Kouhei or you."

"Liar"

"But that happened to be the truth. There was a distortion in the time barrier. As a result my opportunity to cast the spell at the right time got disrupted. However, that won't happen again."

"Why should I even believe your word? You tried to kill Fuuko, even though you are her god father."

"I don't see why you shouldn't. I couldn't kill her from the start. I knew when I had seen her, sixteen years before, that she would be the holder of the key. You of all people should know of your daughter's potential. Her being in the Hokage can only lead to her death and nothing else."

"Being with you will bring the same fate, just like what had happened to my son and husband."

"Oh yes them. Did I forget to mention that they're still alive? Your son has mastered a lot of technique."

"No that's impossible."

"I already told you. Resurrecting a person isn't really a great deal for me."

The brunette stood up and was just about to walk away.

"My reason to call you here was request you to ask your daughter to help me remove this curse. But of course, with her powers you can also remove the curse on your husband and son."

Kirisawa chuckled, "That's impossible. The holy water can't bring back the dead. Even if you've managed to resurrect them, they can't go back to their normal life. One step out in the sun will burn them, just as in your case."

"Ah yes that is true. But there is another girl with healing powers. Her power with the power of the key is more than enough to remove that curse."

"…"

"Twenty years back you and Kouhei had helped me. Hence, I shall not do anything to harm you or your family. Besides, as you've stated I'm, after all, her god father. So what do you say, Kirisawa?"

"I don't have choice in the matter, now, do I?"

"I'll take that as a yes. As a token of gratitude let me introduce you to my finest student" Ryuu smiled and looked at the door, "Come in, Tatsuya"

As the door opened, it revealed a tall handsome man. He had a fair complexion, with striking green eyes. His hair was light brown.

"Tatsuya", gasped Tsubame.

After all, the son, whom she knew was dead for thirteen years, was actually standing in front of her.

"Yes, he is your son."

* * *

Name: Tatsuya (trained personally by Ryuunosuke)

Nationality: Japanese

Power: Unknown

Psychic device: Light (gives the user the ability to manipulate the light around a vast region.)

Classification: The Spirit

Other Ability: Unknown

* * *

"Tatsuya, escort your mother to your father."

The young man opened the door, giving way for his mother to walk out and then followed her, closing the door behind him.

Ryuunosuke smiled to himself and continued drinking his wine.

"_Ouka?"_

_The young man eyes were wide opened with horror. His friend was surrounded with blood and the smell of gore was everywhere._

_There were half burnt people around him, each one of them dying slowly as their body was rotting in the pool of blood._

_The man addressed as Ouka turned around to face Ryuu._

"_Ryuu, I'm sorry. I couldn't…"_

"_Father!" The young man desperately ran to a blackened person in front of him and placed his head on his lap. _

"_Ryuu…I"_

"_Did you kill them?"_

"_I…"_

"_Answer me Ouka! Did you kill them?"_

"_I had to…Ryuu…please try to understand."_

"_How could you! You started the war…because of you Hokage is dying and now…you do this? You'll pay for this! You'll pay for this with your life!"_

"_No stop this Akagi! I don't want to fight you!"_

'He killed my family, so cruelly. He should have died. If it were not for that witch's curse I would have killed him and would have had my vengeance.'

"Once my curse is removed I shall have my vengeance." Ryuu watched through the window of the tower as the sun slowly sank down the horizon.

**

* * *

****A/N I named Fuuko's brother as Tatsuya because he is the student of Ryuunosuke. Afterall, it means Dragon to be. XD That's so cool!**

**Oh yeah, I think that I had mentioned in chapter four where Fuuko confessed to Tokiya that her brother and father were dead. Well, they died when she was only three. (Sorry Fuuko-chan! .)**

**Please do let me know through reviews or PMs on what you think of the story so far!**


	12. The Great Battle of Shikyo Part 2

**Right, I'm still stuck writing for the ninth day. God, this is too much of work. But heck! Nothing beats the satisfaction of having a job well done! Don't you guys agree? I'm sitting here in front of the computer seeing only the last two chapters left to be edited. Phew! I thought I wouldn't make it in time. Yup, today is Saturday and my college is reopening this Monday and I'm going to be a senior! Can't believe I actually managed to prolong my first fanfiction for so long! **

**Right, I don't think there are any major changes in these chapters. But, the next chapter will certainly have many changes. I hope you'll enjoy reading/re-reading this chapter. Thanks for your support!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Great Battle of Shikyo Part 2**

**The Battle of Separation**

* * *

(Author's POV)

They say every battle leaves a deep impression in those who had lived during its period. But time is simply a wonderful thing, it heals as it moves and teaches everyone in its way to move on with life. However, when people play with time and deviates its course, what will happen? Will it continue to be the same? Can all those meaningless bloodshed and wounds heal?

As we know our dear Hokage and the Uruha have finally met in the Hokage's secret hiding.

* * *

(Back to the story)

The Hokage and Uruha were sitting, silently, waiting for the immortal lady to speak out. The fire was struggling against the strong wind that was blowing through the window. Around the fire sat everyone in a circle staring at the scroll in front of them.

The scroll was written in ancient Japanese and there were many drawings on it, each one of the drawing depicting a scene of a horrible war.

"Four hundred years ago", finally spoke out the immortal lady, "There was a war."

"Yeah we know about that. You already told us about that." said Recca impatiently.

Kagerou nodded in refusal and spoke, "No. I'm not talking about that particular battle."

She paused for a moment as the wind was howling outside, as if a huge storm was coming.

"It happened four hundred years ago. It was the very time when Ouka had just become the leader of the Hokage. Apparently, there was a controversy between the Hokage and the Koga clan. The Koga ninja clan was a very strict clan and had many rules and religious customs. And one of them was human sacrifice, especially during the Snake's hour."

"Human Sacrifice?" gasped Yanagi.

Kagerou closed her eyes, as if she was meditating on what she was just going to say and then continued by opening her eyes, "Yes indeed. As horrible as it sounds, human sacrifice was done to satisfy a particular old witch. She used to provide them with power in return."

"What but why sacrifice people to get power?" inquired the wind goddess.

"The witch used to feed on human souls, which would in return give her a lot of power, including the power to stop time."

The wind blew harder this time making the window shutters vibrate violently. The fire flickered more.

"The Koga clan, being inferior to us, wanted to become stronger and hence they decided to take the witch's help, even though it meant dissolving all their morals. However, the problem in the whole thing was, the witch could have the soul of only a particular type of person who satisfies certain conditions. It so happened that their target was a very close friend of Ouka, who wasn't a part of the Hokage clan. Ouka, in order to protect him, ended up killing a member of Koga, who tried harming her. However, while trying to rescue his friend, Ouka was face to face against the witch and just in the nick of time came Ryuunosuke."

"Ryuunosuke?" inquired Domon.

Kagerou sighed and nodded, "Yes, Ryuunosuke. Ryuu was Ouka's best friend, they were so close that anyone would be mistaken for him to be Ouka's brother. Ryuu was second strongest person in the Hokage and perhaps stronger than Ouka himself. In fact, there were controversies on the new leader of Hokage. Quite a lot of people were in favour of Ryuu. But, since, Ouka was the flame caster, he was chosen as the next leader."

Silence fell across the room as Kagerou paused. It had already started to drizzle outside and the wind had picked up its speed.

"Ryuu came between the witch and Ouka and defeated the witch. However, in the process of protecting Ouka, he got a curse, a curse of being immortal."

"Something like you mom?"

"No his was far worse; he couldn't step out in the sun. One step out in the sun was enough to burn him."

"So do you believe he is still alive?" inquired Raiha.

"Yes I do think so."

"But why would he have tried to kill Fuuko? And why is he's working against us? Wasn't he a Hokage himself?" commented the healer of Hokage.

"Yes indeed. But there were incidences that changed everything. After Ryuunosuke managed to defeat the witch, the Koga clan declared war against the whole Hokage. Even though it was a personal war for Ouka, the whole of Hokage got dragged into it. We call the battle as the Great war of Shikyo."

They entire Hokage gulped.

"The name comes from the intensity of death and massacres that occurred during the war. Yet, the Hokage being superior to the Koga clan was seeing the light of victory. However, an incident changed the whole event of course that followed through. As always, Ryuunosuke and Ouka were fighting against the Koga and their combined power helped us to keep our side of loss to a minimum rate. The Koga clan realized that to defeat us they must divide Ryuu and Ouka."

"But why him, weren't there others?" Recca asked.

"As I told you before, Akagi was also a legible candidate to become the leader of the Hokage. He had many followers. The only reason why everyone of them agreed for Ouka to be the leader was because of Ryuu's support for Ouka. Dividing them meant dividing the whole of Hokage."

Kagerou paused to take a breath and then looked at the scroll.

"It was just at the end of war…"

"_Kagerou, we have done it! Just another day and we'll be done with the war." said the raven haired man._

"_Yes, it has been two years. It's about time that we put an end to this meaningless war, once and for all." said the young beautiful female ninja._

"_Kagerou move!" Ouka jumped and pushed her aside and burnt the arrows that were directed towards them._

"_Who is there? Show yourself!"_

_There were noises in the bush for a while and then stepped out six ninja wearing the dress of the Hokage._

"_Sensei?" Ouka immediately recognized them. "Sensei, what are you doing here? And that too why bring…" he jumped side ways to dodge the other arrow shot at him by a female ninja, who was in her forties._

"_Ouka? Are you alright?" Kagerou ran towards his side and helped him up._

"_Don't worry about me. Kagerou, go call Ryuu, there is something wrong with his mother and father. Hurry, go now!"_

_Kagerou nodded and dashed towards the opposite direction to find Ryuu._

'_Hurry Kagerou, hurry!' Just then another arrow shot at him._

'_Darn it!'_

_Kagerou jumped from one tree branch to another running at great speed. She spotted out the young amber haired man near the lake._

'_There he is.'_

_Kagerou stopped in front of the young man, getting attention from him._

"_What is it Kagerou, looks like you're in hurry. Is something in the matter?"_

"_Ryuu__…quick your father…you must hurry and follow me right now!"_

_Ryuu followed the raven haired ninja._

"_He is here…" Just when Kagerou pushed the bushes, their eyes widened with horror at the scene before them._

_Ouka was in middle of a pool of blood with half dead corpse all round him. Everyone one of them where partially burnt and were lying down with blood dripping out from their wounds._

"_I….I…" Ouka, as he was standing in midst of the horror display and kept talking to himself like a mad man._

"_Fa-father!" Ryuu ran towards the dead burnt corpse, taking its so-seemed head._

"_Ryuu…I…" Ouka's expressions were hidden by his bangs, as he spoke._

"_You…it's your fault. You…you shall pay!" screamed Ryuu, as a dangerous aura surrounded him._

The wind blew harder, whistling through the crevices of the ancient house. The rain started to fall harder, accompanied by the roaring thunder and the lighting.

Everyone sat silently, absorbed in their thoughts as the flame flickered by the touch of the wind.

Kagerou got up and shut the windows and sat down, "Ouka was forced to kill Ryuu's parent, as they were under the spell of the Koga clan. The spell once cast, can never be reversed and so only way to attain freedom from the spell was death. To Ryuu, however, this was a great blow as he had already lost a lot of his loved ones in the war. He was engulfed with fury and the feeling of vengeance and from that day he sought for revenge against, his once best friend, Ouka."

"I see." The Uruha's flame caster tightened his fist on his lap, 'Something like me, huh?' A small sarcastic smile played on his lips, which was clearly invisible to others due to the mask on his face. But Raiha could clearly see Kurei's actions from the corner of his eyes. He was, after all, with Kurei from his childhood.

"But, didn't you say that he was stronger than Ouka?" inquired the wind goddess, "Then why couldn't he just have his revenge then? Why wait for all these years?"

Kagerou faced Fuuko with sad eyes, making Fuuko feel uncomfortable for having asked such a question.

"Ryuu was unable to have his revenge then because of his curse."

"The curse?" the Hokage's flame caster asked her being puzzled.

"The curse of the witch not only prevented him from dying but also from stepping into the sunlight…"

"But what if he steps into the sunlight? Isn't he immortal?" mused Koganei.

"Yes, indeed he was. But, one step into the sunlight will cause his skin to burn. He is very sensitive to the sunlight due to the curse and an exposure to the sunlight could cause long term damage to him. On that day, Ryuu fought with Ouka and nearly succeeded in killing him. But, just in the nick of time, Ryuu was stopped by the clan's elder. Ryuunosuke received a deadly blow on his forehead and so he had to retreat." Seeing the puzzled look on everyone's faces, she added, "The clan's elder had the ability to control light and that prevented Ryuu to take his revenge against Ouka."

"Didn't he show up again?" asked Domon.

"No, he didn't. We didn't know why. But now, it seems he is back and he wants to take his revenge against Ouka's two sons. That is you Recca, Kurei."

"I clearly don't understand what we have to do with his revenge." snorted Kurei.

"Yeah right, we don't know why **you **wanted to take revenge against me either." commented Recca glaring at Kurei, which earned him a glare from Kurei as well.

Kagerou sighed at her son's and step son's behaviour, "I don't have any idea about it. The Ryuunosuke I knew had a strong sense of justice. But I think I should mention this too; after the victory of the great battle of Shikyo, we found a few psychic devices missing and a note for Ouka saying - _We will meet again_."

"So" said Recca getting up, "We basically have to fight this Ryuunosuke guy in place of dad, huh? Well it is alright with me!" Recca grinned at his mother and showed a victory sign.

"You are right Recca-han" grinned Joker, "We'll kick their sorry arses."

Kagerou smiled seeing everyone in high spirits, "You should all rest now. It is getting late."

"Hai" replied the Hokage and the Uruha nodded in agreement, as they all got up.

Kagerou smiled and nodded and turned to look at the flame, 'Ouka the time has finally come.'

* * *

**A/N I guess you guys might be confused over a certain point. If Ryuu did have a curse and was unable to step into the sun how did he take part in the battle against the Koga clan? Well, the answer is simple. Ninjas were more of a guerilla warrior. So, the tactic will work at its best in the night. Naturally, the battles took place in the nights more than in the mornings. Plus, the very first flashback isn't related to the great war of Shikyo. Ninjas used to also serve many people, so one of the times when they used to fight together before the actual war was quoted. **

**I hope I made sense. If not, well, just forget that I've even written anything about this. :P **

**Thanks for reading so far. Do review!**


	13. Reflections of the wandering souls

**Right, the final chapter left for edition. Well this chapter has some serious changes. For starters I think I totally killed the characters. (Wonders why nobody pointed it out to me.) I guess it was because of impatience to bring more Tofuu moments for the Tofuu fans. Anyway, I've rewritten this chapter and have added and removed many parts. Hope it has turned out to be better than the original chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks a bunch for your support.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reflections of the Wandering Souls**

* * *

(Day Nine)

The thunder roared again followed by a flash of lighting. The storm was getting worse every minute. The meeting with of the Uruha and the Hokage finally had come to an end and everyone where fast asleep.

One of the doors of the old house slide open and closed again. Fuuko carefully made sure that she didn't wake Yanagi and Ganko up and sighed.

'This has been such a weird day.' Fuuko brushed the bangs off her forehead. 'And what is worse is that my stupid tattoo keeps burning every now and then. I can't even understand why.' Fuuko sighed again and walked on the corridor enjoying the sensation of the stormy wind. Just when she took a turn she bumped on someone and fell down.

"Ouch!" Fuuko checked to see who the person was only to find the Hokage's ice prince, Tokiya Mikagami. "Oh it is you, Michan."

Tokiya only sighed and offered a hand, which Fuuko accepted.

"Why are still awake at this hour of the night?" Tokiya asked as Fuuko dusted her blue jeans. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"Huh? Well, yeah…I mean no. I am not really sleepy." Fuuko again caught her right hand staring at the red tattoo given by the white spirit. "This is always throbbing every now and then." Fuuko paused and stroked the tattoo, "kind of annoying actually."

Tokiya looked at the tattoo, "What is that tattoo for, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I am yet to read that darn scroll. What about you Tokiya? Why are you still awake?" Fuuko received only silence for an answer. "Hey, what is wrong?" Fuuko placed her hand on Tokiya's shoulder to stop him from turning away.

Tokiya stopped and sighed, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"You do know that you can always talk to any of us if you have any problems." Fuuko eyed him suspiciously.

Tokiya carefully removed her hand from his shoulder and nodded. "So, were you planning to ask about it?"

Fuuko nodded in reply, "Actually, I was kind of hoping that she might be still awake. I mean, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this in front of others. Yanagi will worry too much."

Tokiya turned around, "I see. In that case, come along."

"Huh? Tokiya wait!" Fuuko followed Tokiya as they walked towards Kagerou's room. "The lights were still on when I last saw her room. I wish to talk to her about something myself."

Tokiya and Fuuko finally paused at Kagerou's room's door and saw light coming from the bottom gap of the door.

"As I'd guessed…." Tokiya raised his hands and knocked on the wooden wall near the door, "She is still awake."

"Come in" Kagerou's voice came from inside and the two young Hokage opened the door only to find Kurei inside.

"Sh-Should we come some other time?" Fuuko said while eyeing Kurei, who was calmly sitting on the mat.

Kagerou shook her head, "No, please do come in. In fact, Fuuko, we were talking about you."

Fuuko pointed towards herself, "Me? But why?"

"Why don't you first sit down? I'll explain." Kagerou smiled assuring Fuuko for a reasonable reason.

"Well, as you know Fuuko, you are the protector of the key. And the scroll that you possess contains many secrets of the Hokage, the water dragon for example." This statement caught the eye of Kagerou.

"You know about the water dragon?" Tokiya enquired.

"Yes, I do. Unlike, the dark water, it isn't limited to a sword. And from Fuuko's story about her encounter with the soul of fuujin, we can confirm the fact that you're the next master of this powerful device."

"The white spirit told me that it can be found in its pure form." Fuuko added.

"That would mean water. And the purest form of water resides in the four war gods' shrine." Kurei stated coolly.

Tokiya looked at Kagerou, "But, I haven't even obtained it yet. How can I know for sure I'm the master of this device?"

"That's why we are planning to find out its location." Kagerou smiled at Tokiya and indicated Kurei to show the map.

'Why is he being so obedient to her? It is just too freaky to watch.' Fuuko thought mentally as Kurei placed an old scroll in front of them.

"Hey! There is nothing written on it." Fuuko exclaimed pointing at the scroll outraged.

"That is because this is a secret scroll from the Hokage. Naturally, it won't show its contents to just anybody." Kurei stated in the matter-of-fact-tone infuriating Fuuko even more. Kurei then moved his flame under the scroll and the map appeared.

"As you can see, the shrine is situated on this mountain. However, we cannot get there to the top. For us to go to the top, the protector of the key must first enter the shrine and temporarily removed the seal." Kurei said, while explaining the map.

"However, there is one problem. The barrier around the shrine is too strong. Only three people can enter at a time. It is only during the new moon when the barrier becomes weak." Kagerou added.

"Which means, apart from Fuuko only two of us can enter?" Tokiya inquired.

"Yes"

"But why is that?" Fuuko asked, "If I can open the shrine, why can't I make everyone enter?"

Kagerou closed her eyes and took and deep breathe, "That is because if the barrier is made any weaker, it will be seen by everyone. We cannot let that happen. The power of the shrine must be concealed."

"I see." Fuuko said a bit disappointed.

Kagerou looked at Kurei, "We shall discuss about our journey there tomorrow morning. Why don't you go and take some rest. You will need it."

Kurei nodded and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

"Now, why did you come here to see me? I'm sure you wanted to ask something else." Kagerou smiled and asked the two Hokage.

"Well, I just wanted to know about that shrine. So I guess I'm finished here." Fuuko said uncertainly.

"Mrs. Kagerou, if you don't mind, I would like you to do me a favour." Tokiya suddenly spoke.

"Of course, anything." Kagerou smiled at him.

"I want you to find a particular person for me." Tokiya's face expression was covered by his bangs.

"Who?"

* * *

The rain poured and poured as if there was no limit to how much the cloud could contain. A tall, well-built figure was seen standing by the edge of the wooden platform. Kurei stood there silently, absorbed deep into his thoughts, staring at nothing.

"Master Kurei," a deep voice came from the dark corner of the corridor.

Kurei stayed there still, with a small frown on his face. The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness, "Master Kurei…"

"What is it Raiha?"

Raiha hesitated for a while pondering whether to speak or not and then he continued, "I was wondering…that time when Kagerou…"

"I'm going back to sleep, Raiha, I think you should too."

Raiha stood there disappointed, as Kurei turned his back at him and walked away, but bowed to show his respects, "Yes master Kurei, as you wish."

Kurei slid the door to close it and stood for sometime there.

_Take revenge on me without any reason._

_Ryuunosuke couldn't take revenge for the death of his parents._

_If only Recca wasn't born. If only Recca wasn't here, everything would have been fine._

Kurei brushed his bangs in frustration and walked to the centre of the room where the futon was placed.

_A young boy panted as he trudged down the road covered with half grown grass. _

'_Why?'_

_He was covered with bruises and his right shoulder had a deep gash, which he covered desperately with his left hand to stop the bleeding. He tried to walk as fast as possible holding back his tears as he continued to recollected on what just happened._

_He was beaten brutally by the village boys again. And as usual none bothered to stop them; afterall he was the cursed child. The child with the cursed flame. _

_The raven haired boy's legs finally gave up on him and he fell on the road as tears trickled down his cheeks._

'_Kaasan…'_

_Suddenly, he felt a presence. He knew he was going to be beaten again. He knew very well he must run away, but how can he? He is too weak to get up. His body won't just listen to him. He felt the presence coming closer and closer to him, making him helplessly close his eyes._

"_Kurei…" The young boy felt a warm hand stroke his head. That same pair of hand helped him up. Kurei could finally summon the courage to look upon the face of the man._

"_Kurei please forgive me."_

"…" _He was speechless to see the man in front of him was none other than his father, the leader of the Hokage, Ouka._

"_Kurei, my son, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being useless to you as a father. Eventhough I'm the leader of the Hokage. I'm just so useless."_

'Outosama'

Kurei sat on his futon with a sad smile on his face as the rain continued to pour outside.

"_Kurei, you must know this." Kagerou looked straight into his eyes with sincerity, "Your father, he did what he could for you and Reina. He tried his best to prevent the elders from punishing you for nothing. He always used to blame himself for your and Reina's sufferings. You must understand, he loved you. He loved you and your mother very much and there wasn't a single day when he didn't stop worrying for you."_

_Kurei looked away from her eyes, "I know."_

_Kagerou, "I won't ask you to stop hating me or Recca. But, please do forgive your father." _

"_I was never angry with him in the first place. So, there is nothing to forgive."_

Kurei brushed his bangs from his forehead and looked outside the window. His past was never easy. One day he was the heir of the Hokage clan and the next he was deemed as the cursed child. He knew he couldn't blame his father or even Kagerou for that matter. Eventhough he was young, his memories was still clear as ever. Kagerou was the only one person who tried to help his mother when they were banished. But no matter what happened, he just couldn't stop hating Recca. No, not yet. Not now. Afterall, his only drive to live his life so far was his burning hatred for Recca.

His train of thoughts was cut by a louder thunder. 'I had better gone to sleep.' Kurei mused and blew the candle out.

* * *

Fuuko walked silently behind Tokiya feeling a bit awkward seeing her companion so tensed.

"_I want you to find where Meguri Kyoza is."_

'Tokiya, I thought you had decided to let go of your past.'

"Tokiya…"

"Kirisawa, you should go to sleep now." Fuuko slightly flinched at the coldness that was coming from Tokiya.

"…I…"

"_I'm sorry Tokiya. Your master's location seems to be shielded. There is nothing I can do."_

"What is it?" Tokiya stopped with his back still facing Fuuko.

Fuuko looked at the raindrops falling from the roof of the house, "Why do you want to know where…nevermind." Fuuko suddenly felt disappointed. She knew it would take time for him to get over his past. 'But…' "I think I'll just go and sleep." Fuuko said in a half cracked voiced and walked past Tokiya.

"Wait." Tokiya caught her arm making Fuuko turn around. Tokiya let go of her hand and stood still pondering on what to say.

"It's still raining." Fuuko spoke suddenly which kind of surprised Tokiya.

Tokiya looked outside at the rain, "Yeah."

'Now is not the time baka Fuuko! Now is not the time to get depressed over this!'

"Ne, do like the rain?" Fuuko asked randomly.

Tokiya stared at Fuuko for some time and then replied, "I don't know for sure. I guess I don't mind." A small upward curve formed on Tokiya's face.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"What do you mean? You asked me question and I answered it. Do you expect me to go all dramatic like you, monkey?"

A vein popped out of Fuuko's forehead, "Mi-ka-ga-mi! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me monkey! I have a name! And that is Fuuko. F-U-U-K-O!"

"Well, I never said that monkeys can't have a name." Tokiya smirked by seeing Fuuko getting even more furious.

"Grrrr… why you…" Fuuko threw a punch at him, but Tokiya stopped it by catching her wrist.

"Try to remember that you in somebody's house monkey. It's not nice to make so much of noise at this time of night." His smirk grew wider when he saw her shoulder shaking out of fury. But, his smirk disappeared when he saw her smile widely at him, "I guess you're right."

"What the-"

He was taken aback when she tip toed and peck on his check and smiled again.

"Welcome back!" She smiled again and walked away leaving a dumbfolded Tokiya, "Goodnight Michan! Sleep tight!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Why did I cut Tokiya cooking? Well, I guess because I had stupidly ignored the fact that they're staying in the secret hideout of . And that is like an ancient house. Where the hell did the fridge come in the first place! God I can get really stupid at times. **

**Well, that's all folks. I hope you liked this chapter. Do review and let me know your opinion.**


	14. The Beginning

**Phew! That is the end of day nine. Oh right! I hope you guys enjoy this particular chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm not really going to concentrate on Tofuu just yet. So guys please have patience.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**The Beginning **

* * *

(Day Ten)

The sunrays slowly pierced through the thick fog, finally declaring the end of the stormy night. The morning was silent and tranquil with the occasional sound of the small droplets of water falling in the lake from the long grasses and the bamboo hitting the stone while rocking due to the weight of the water.

The Hokage's brunette woke up and yawned. She looked at her two roommates, who were still fast asleep, and smiled. She quickly tied her hair and carefully came out of the room, closing the door behind her slowly. Yanagi walked softly across the wet corridor and opened another door.

"Yanagi-han!" Yanagi got startled and fell.

"Er…Joker-kun. What are you doing here?" Yanagi said as she got up whilst composing herself.

Joker pouted, "That's so mean Yanagi-han. Does that mean that you don't want me here?"

"Iye, Iye. That's not it, Joker-kun. I was just surprised, that's all." Yanagi said waving her two hands.

Joker peaked behind Yanagi, analyzing the room. "Ne, Yanagi-han, why would a princess like you come to a dirty old store room this early in the morning?"

Yanagi stepped in and took out a bucket and a thick white cloth. "Well, I just thought…well…since I'm free and …well, it's not like I can be of much of a help to you guys…so I thought that I would do my best to make everyone feel comfortable and happy."

Joker looked at Yanagi and then scratched his head. "Are you planning to clean up the place all by yourself?"

Yanagi looked down and nodded. "Well…."

"In that case…" Joker took out a bucket and a towel, "Let's do it together!" He grinned and showed thumbs up at a surprised Yanagi.

"But I…"

"No buts…I'm bored anyway. I might as well help Yanagi-han!" said Joker grinning.

At this Yanagi smiled, "Arigatou Joker-kun!" Suddenly out of nowhere a kick flew right from Joker's back which Joker dodged easily by stepping aside.

"Ah Recca-han! You're up early." Joker grinned at a fuming Recca.

"Hey- hey … quit flirting with my princess!"

"What me? But, I'm just an innocent handsome hunk trying to help a damsel in distress." said Joker with an angelic aura.

"Innocent handsome hunk, my foot!" Recca said charging towards Joker who was grinning at the Hokage's flame caster and casually dodging his punches.

Recca stood in front of Yanagi and glared at Joker, "You are staying away from my princess."

"Anou…Recca-kun."

"Hai hai Recca-han! I get it. You don't have to get so jealous, you know. I know I'm too good looking. But that doesn't mean that I'll try to steal your girlfriend." Joker said grinning, which made the two of them blush.

"Wha-good looks my foot. You just sta-" Recca fell on his face. Recca got up to see the culprit behind this, just when a kick landed on his face.

"You do realise that others are trying to sleep here! Why can't you lower down your voice!" said Fuuko with a vein popping out of her head.

"Why you stupid annoying-"another kick landed on his face.

"Which part of lower down your voice you didn't get?" Fuuko said looking sternly at Recca.

"But-but…" Recca was cut short when Ganko stepped out rubbing her eyes.

"Anou…Fuuko-nee, what's happening?" Ganko asked innocently seeing a fuming Fuuko, a grinning Joker and a beaten up Recca on the floor.

Fuuko grabbed Recca by his collar, "There, you see? Now thanks to you everyone's sleep is destroyed!"

"When will the two of you ever start acting like proper civilized people? I guess there's no taming of monkeys from the jungle."

"What did you say?" Both Recca and Fuuko glared at Mikagami, who was coolly leaning on the pillar at the end of the corridor.

"You heard monkeys, now quit making so much of noise." Tokiya brushed his bangs and walked towards them just when he felt a weird presence behind him. But, he sensed it too late. Thud. Both Tokiya and the weird stranger who weighed a ton were on the moist floor.

"Uh-oh! She is in big trouble!" Recca said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, you think?" agreed sweatdropping Fuuko.

"Are you both all right?" said a concerned Yanagi.

"I kind of envy that Mikagami." came a voice from the back. Everyone turned around and gave him a look.

Domon looked innocently at everyone, "What? I mean how many times can a guy actually have a sexy girl jump on him like that?"

"Just shut up." said a vein popping Fuuko while Domon was on the floor with Fuuko's left foot on his cheek.

'Oh my dear Fuuko.' Thought Domon with tears in his eyes.

A red nosed Tokiya got up furiously, pushing whoever fell on him. "What are you bli-"He was cut short by a hug from the Uruha's red haired girl. Yes, it was the one and only-Miki.

"Hi, Tokiya darling! Missed me much?" She said batting her eyelash at him. Tokiya pushed her aside and fixed his coat. "Next time…." He turned around glaring at her, "watch where you are walking lady." Tokiya glared at her one last time to make sure his words sunk through her head and walked away.

Miki pouted, "Hmph! That Mikagami is one mean guy."

"Well, what else did you expect?" said Fuuko kind of annoyed with Miki and walked away while carrying a half sleepy Ganko.

Domon quickly got up and ran behind Fuuko. "Oh my darling Fuuko, wait for me…."

"Guess that's our queue to go, princess." Recca took Yanagi's hand and walked away, but only after making sure that he gave Joker one short deadly glare, which made Joker sweatdrop.

* * *

The Hokage followed by Joker and Miki, opened the door of the main hall only to find Kurei and Kagerou sipping their tea.

'Why does Kurei always seem to get freaky when he is near ? Why the hell is he so damn obedient?' Fuuko thought, while the others were thinking of the same.

Kagerou smiled and asked them to come and sit. Raiha, Neon and Aki soon joined them.

* * *

Two men in white ninja attire jumped out of the tree and hid behind the bushes.

"Is that the place?" One of them used his hands to block the penetrating morning rays and looked at a mountain covered with lush green trees.

"Yes, that is the very same place." The other one replied. He took out an age old scroll and held it against the sun. The once empty scroll was now a sophisticated map giving an entire layout of tunnels and traps. He pointed out a particular tunnel on the map and rolled it back in his white wrap.

The two of them nodded at each other and disappeared.

* * *

The tea continued to brew as the entire Hokage and Uruha gathered into the big room of the ancient house. The two slide doors were open to let the morning breeze in, giving a picturesque view of the surroundings. Yanagi sat besides Recca, who was seated next to Kagerou. Kurei sat opposite to Kagerou with Raiha and Joker at his side. Neon and Akki sat calmly next to Domon, who was sulking for not being able to sit near his _darling_ Fuuko (next to Yanagi), whereas Miki sat next to Mikagami with a sly smile on her face. And then there sat Fuuko in her tracks near Kagerou (naturally, next to Mikagami).

Kagerou calmly passed the morning food, which everyone obediently finished.

"We still have five more days left." Kagerou started which caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Five days later, the moon shall not shine in the sky and to boost the next morning is followed by the longest solar eclipse in the history of mankind."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by we have only five more days left." Joker inquired.

Kagerou sighed and looked out, "As we all know, Ryuunosuke is unable to step out into the sun. However, to break his curse he needs to perform the rituals between the hours of the morning and the evening star. Being chained by the curse, the new moon followed by a solar eclipse will be an ideal condition for him. The eclipse will last for two hours straight. While the entire sky is dark, the evening star will still be there on the sky. Also, this time is the sacred hour of the snake."

* * *

The two men jumped from one tree to another till they reached a huge water falls.

"This way." said one of the men and pointing at the direction of the water fall. The other man took out a Bo1. Taking a battle stance, he closed his eyes and then started swirling the Bo. He suddenly opened his eyes and brought the Bo on the stream as if he was going to spilt it. The stream immediately started splitting while the two ninjas ran on the soaked bed of the stream with the walls of the water around them collapsing behind them. They quickly entered the split water falls as it closed behind them and continued to flow without the slight hint of the invaders.

* * *

The gentle morning breeze blew across the lake into the room as the now dying flame flickered against it.

The entire room was still silent as Kagerou continued to explain, "The snake's hour is the time when the psychic device **Light** will be at its peak."

"Light?" Recca inquired.

Kagerou nodded, "The psychic device Light is one of the most powerful psychic devices in the Hokage. I haven't had the opportunity to see it actually being used as wielding this psychic device was a very difficult task. It was said that if the wielder doesn't posses the necessary psychic power than the psychic device will lead to the destruction of the wielder and everyone around him. As far as I know, the main purpose of this device is to manipulate light."

"But why will he need the power of Light if there is going to be a solar eclipse?"

Kagerou smiled at Yanagi and replied, "Well, the solar eclipse lasts for two hours, but the ritual takes more time than that. So, as far as I can say, he will be using it for blocking the rays from touching him."

Kagerou stood up and looked outside, "I'm not sure about this whole situation. I can only tell you all that we have to be ready." She turned around and looked at Tokiya, "Which is why we need you to obtain the full strength of your psychic device. Your device would probably be the only one able to counter it."

"The water dragon…" Tokiya said with uncertainty. 'But, how do I know…'

"You don't have to worry, Mikagami. Today, when the sun will be at its peak, you, Fuuko and Kurei will go…"

"Whoa whoa whoa….hold a second." Fuuko interjected, "Are you telling me that we will be going with **him**?"

Kagerou sighed, while the Uruha female members glared at the wind goddess, "Yes, Fuuko, you and Mikagami will be accompanied by Kurei. He is the only one who posses the required knowledge to take you there."

"Well, in that case, I'm coming too." Recca said standing up.

"So am I! I'm not letting my darling Fuuko to go alone with him!" Domon said glaring at Kurei. "Recca, Domon, you must understand…" Kagerou tried to calm them down. "So, does that mean I am to assume that you don't trust me?" Kurei replied coolly. "Darn right you are! Why should we trust you anyway? How can we be sure that you won't runaway with the stuff in that shrine?" Recca said while pointing at Kurei to stress on his point.

Kurei smirked at this, which annoyed Recca even more, "Why you…"

"I f I needed to do that, I could have just killed you all and taken Kirisawa along with." Kurei said coolly while sipping his warm cup of tea.

"Ha! As if that would ever happen! Don't forget Kurei, Recca bet you once and I would never cooperate with you even if you threatened to kill me." Fuuko glared at Kurei.

"Well, then, Kirisawa. I will just have to hold your friends captive. And regarding Recca defeating me? Well, we all know that he never really won against me. He won because I let him. He won because I left the arena on my own accord." Fuuko and Recca became quite. As much as they hated Kurei was speaking the truth. Apart from that, they knew very well that Raiha was a very formidable foe too. So were the three sisters, even though their devices were destroyed in the UBS. And there was this mystery man who had forever concealed his true identity, joker.

"Recca, listen well." Kagerou said catching everyone's attention, "A week before, Kaoru had gone to Kuu clan to meet Kuukai."

"Kuukai? Does that mean he will be joining us too?"

Kagerou nodded in reply and continued, "Yes, we need all the help we can get. They'll be arriving in another hour near the bus stop along with Kaoru, near the base of this mountain. Since Kaoru doesn't know his way to this shrine, I need you to go along with Domon to get them."

Recca and Domon nodded in reply.

Kagerou then glanced at Neon and passed a wrap to her. " I know that you already have a psychic device, however, you sisters will be needing these. I am sure that you recognize these devices as it had once belonged to your men, who had lost against Hokage during the tournament. Don't open it up now. I need you to proceed to the cave on the next mountain. Train them well with these. You have three more days left."

Neon took the wrap and glanced at Kurei, who nodded at her. She placed the wrap on her lap, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Raiha, I need you to round up all the members of the Uruha Shadow. Their contribution is absolutely required in this battle." Kagerou addressed Raiha to which Raiha nodded.

"Right, Raiha and neon, we will be seeing you all here in another three days. I suggest that you both head out. Recca and Domon, get a move on. Kuukai and the others must have reached. Joker, I need you to stay here with me and Yanagi. I hope it isn't a hassle to you."

"No , not at all."

With this Recca, Domon, Joker and Neon with her sisters headed towards their destinations.

Kagerou paused for all of them to leave and then continued, "Kurei, the holy shrine that is situated on the top of the mountain must not be touched now. Ryuunosuke will approach there at the snakes hour and we need to be ready to counter him. It is absolutely necessary that we allow him to perform his ritual. But, it needs to be done in our way. That way he will lose his immortality. Or else it shall be very difficult for us to defeat him."

"I understand." Kurei said calmly.

"For now, our visit to the sacred four war god shrines is more than enough. The location of the shrines is given in this map." Kagerou handed the map over to Kurei.

"Mikagami, we will prioritize to send you to the shrine related to the water god, Genbu. It is my belief that you shall be able to attain the Water Dragon."

Mikagami nodded. "The next three days, is left for you three to get the Water Dragon, retrieve the hidden information inside of that scroll and Fuuko for you to remove the seal on your hand."

"But why would I remove the seal?" Fuuko inquired.

"You won't be able to harness the power of the God of wind if you don't remove the seal. A huge part of your psychic power is going in the concealment of the key. That is the reason why your hand is throbbing so much."

"How did you… "

"Questions kept aside, we need you to materialize the key. And for that you'll need Kurei's help. You won't be able to succeed on your own."

'Yeah right that is happening' Fuuko frowned at the thought of taking Kurei's help.

"Now you three, it is time. Return home safely." Kagerou said flashing a warm smile.

Tokiya, Fuuko and Kurei got up and made their way out of the Hokage shrine, while Yanagi and Kagerou looked at them departing.

"Bye! Bye Kurei-han! I will miss you! So hurry up and come back!" Joker waved at the departing figure.

'Joker" Kurei frowned.

"I hope they return safe." Kagerou smiled at Yanagi's statement. "Don't worry they will."

* * *

In the thick forest behind the old Hokage shrine, two figures appear on the branch. "Master we have reached."

"Good, now bring the girl." Rung a cold emotionless voice in their mind.

"Yes, master" The two men clad in white ninja attire jumped off the branch and vanished.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yup, that's all for now! I hope I have written it well. And I hope the changes in the story have helped the entire story plot! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! :D Please do leave a review and a PM. It always motivates write more.**

**As for My thousands, I have put it on a hold. I need some inspiration. But, I definitely plan to complete it. ^^**

**Thanks in advance for your support. **

**1****The Bo is a Japanese name for a large staff (about 2m long), which was used by common people for self defence because they weren't allowed to carry weapons. But here it is a psychic device.**


	15. Once More

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I was busy with my semester exams so I couldn't really concentrate on writing. Well, I have my holidays now, so it doesn't really matter. Yay me!**

**I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed my story. You guys really inspire me to write. Thanks a lot! I would also like to thank Xiatien and Clovergirl. Hope you both like this one.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**ONCE MORE**

**(Day 10)**

* * *

Fuuko continued to walk silently behind the uruha flame caster as he walked through the deep forest to an unknown area. Even though Tokiya was with her; she couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in the air. After all, never in their dream they had imagined to cooperate and work with the very man they detested. Forget about him being the past bad guy and torturing them. There was one thing that Fuuko could never forgive was his cruelty. He strapped Yanagi on an electric chair to carry out his "experiments", manipulated Ganko's weakness for her mother and finally, nearly had Kaoru and Ganko killed despite the trust they had in him. Fuuko never was the type to tolerate people who stepped over the weak just because they were strong, especially over women and children. And now she was forced to be an ally with the very same person. Despite all that, she couldn't say no to Kagerou. Even though she could have plain refused and asked Recca to come along she just couldn't say no.

'I mean seriously! If the way to read the map is the flame of a flame master, Recca can make the map work too!'

"Fuuko…" Fuuko snapped from her train of thoughts and looked at Tokiya.

"What is it?" Fuuko said frowning seeing the person, who caused this mess, staring at her in the most annoying manner.

Tokiya ignored the fact that she was frowning at Kurei and continued, "You are spacing out. We can't have you slow down. We need to reach by noon."

Fuuko nodded, "I am sorry. Let's get there fast." To which Tokiya nodded and looked at Kurei.

"The place isn't far. The shrine of the four gods is very close." Kurei turned around and continued walking.

Fuuko continued to walk when she was stopped by Tokiya, earning a questioning look from Fuuko. "Look, I don't trust him too. But, remember what Kagerou-san told us today morning and just go along with. It is important for both the Hokage and Uruha. So he won't do anything right now to hurt us."

Fuuko nodded in understanding, though that wasn't why she was boring holes on Kurei's back with her stare from the morning. Tokiya didn't know, but Kagerou called her aside and spoke to her. And ever since that conversation, she has been having a hard time hating him. And it didn't help that she could relate Kagerou's words with the small information that Raiha had slipped on that faithful day. It bothered her. It bothered her to know the guy inflicted all those pain just to save the most important person to him. It bothered her to know that if she was in the same shoes as him, she would have done the same. She would have also killed and tortured people if it meant that she could keep her mother from being exploded to tiny pieces due to a bomb planted inside her body. It bothered her to see Kurei yesterday night looking out at the rain with sorrow in his eyes. He was supposed to be cold emotionless murderer, not a lost decrepit soul who has never been able to live his life as a human, but as an animal beaten and pushed around.

'No Fuuko, he is an enemy and that's that.' Fuuko nodded absent mindedly, earning a look from Tokiya from the side. 'What are you talking about? He was forced to! Whole of his life he made to do things that no one should go through.'

"We are here." Kurei said, making Fuuko stop her thoughts and look at the place Kurei was claiming to the Shrine's mountain. Fuuko felt a weird pulse on her tattoo and next thing she knew she could clearly she the tall mountain and the huge shrine on it.

* * *

The two ninjas clad in white ninja outfit quickly jumped on the tree next to the pond of the old house, while looking for their target.

"Yanagi, please wait here. Recca and Domon will be coming soon enough. I need to use the shadow sphere to check on something."

"Okay, I will." The young brunette smiled gracefully accepting her task. Small, yet the only thing she can do. Kagerou smiled at her gratefully and proceeded towards the room inside the ancient house.

Yanagi walked slowly towards the edge of the wooden platform and sat down. "Do you hate him?" A voice came from the end of the corridor. Yanagi quickly looked at Joker in surprise. "I'm sorry, Joker-san. But, I didn't get you."

Joker walked towards and slowly sat next to Yanagi, causing Yanagi move a bit away from in discomfort. Ignoring her actions, Joker asked her again, "Do you hate Kurei-sama?"

Yanagi looked at the man in front of her in shock and then looked at the pond as a fish leaped out of it causing a splash sound. There was a moment's silence between them and then Yanagi finally broke the silence, "I don't. A bit scared of him, a bit awkward around him. But, I don't hate him." Yanagi said while swinging her legs. Joker took a look at her face, she was telling the truth. And then he started, "He really never wanted things to happen the way it went, you know. But, you guys should understand that he had his reasons."

Yanagi nodded her head, "Yes, Neon said that too. The thing about Kureinai was shocking. But, it helped us understand. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. It is because of him I could make such great friends." Yanagi smiled warmly.

'Make friends because of him, huh? Now that's now way to look at it.'

"Joker-san."

"Hmm…?" Joker said stretching. "Why do you work with him? Doesn't killing people bother you?" Joker suddenly got and clenched his psychic device. "I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Shush…someone is watching us." Joker whispered to the healing girl. At this Yanagi got up, worried. "Someone? But how can anyone get in? Kagerou-san had setup a barrier here."

"Whoever it is, they are certainly psychic device holders. Those two are definitely on that tree…"

"Two…"

Just then two Ninja clad in white ninja attire appeared before them making Yanagi step back in fear. "Oh no, Recca and the others aren't here."

Joker stepped in front of Yanagi, gesturing her not to worry and looked straight at the intruders. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The intruders, however, didn't bother to reply and within a flash of a second one of them was right in front of Joker, swinging his wakizashi at him.

"Tch…" Joker ducked while pulling Yanagi down to prevent the wakizashi from cutting her. Before Yanagi could process anything at all, she found herself being carried by Joker, who jumped off six meter away from the intruder, only to find the other one attacking him from the back. Except this one used a Kama and was aiming his neck. Joker jumped and landed on the wooden platform and left Yanagi down, while keeping a watch on his enemies who were currently standing still in a fighting stance.

"Yanagi-han," Joker said softly, while unwrapping the cloth covering his psychic device, "Stay here. I'll take care of them." To which Yanagi nodded and stepped back.

"Hand over that girl." One of the intruders finally spoke while standing straight pointing his wakizashi at Yanagi. "If you do, we won't attack you."

"My, my, aren't you guys a little scary." Joker said grinning, "But, sorry dude. I am afraid if I do that her boyfriend will toast me alive while the rest dig will a hole through my heart." Joker said while unveiling his Taishaku. "Let's have fun while we are at it, ne?" Joker said showing a victory sign.

The intruders charged towards Joker both coming at two different sides of joker. Joker chuckled and then swung the Taishaku towards his right and rotated it while jumping off the platform keeping a safe distance between him and Yanagi. Just then the ninja with the wakizashi moved to slash his right arm and the other aimed the Kama at the center of Joker's spine.

"Hmph! This is going to be fun." -said Joker as he stood still with his psychic device on his shoulder, grinning.

* * *

"I see, so this is the place. Damn it's so high!" Fuuko said looking at the mountain while whistling. "I can hardly catch a glimpse of a red huge gate at the end of those stairs."

"What gate?" Tokiya said looking in the same direction as Fuuko. Fuuko turned around and pointed at the gate. "What do mean? Can't you see that big gate with two huge marble statue of some bozo right in front of it?"

Tokiya shook his head in denial, while Kurei spoke, "It would appear that what lies inside that barrier can be seen only by Fuuko. She has the key after all. Those without it can't see anything other than the stairs."

'That makes sense' Fuuko thought while looking back at the gate. "So I guess, we should just climb up the stairs?"

Tokiya walked to her side, "No, I doubt it is as simple as that." Tokiya looked at Kurei to conform his theory. "I think you need to remove the barrier." Kurei nodded to that and continued, "None of procedure to get to the top has been explained in the scrolls. That only means you will have to figure it out."

"Well, that was very helpful." Fuuko said sarcastically earning a glare from Kurei. Fuuko stepped forward and climbed the first stairs. Just when she did, she heard a soft voice.

"You finally came." The voice seemed to belong to a small girl. "We were waiting for you master." Fuuko looked here and there and then suddenly in front of her she saw a small girl with white hair, materializing in front of her. She wore a Kimono with longs sleeves and a pink translucent shawl around her arms.

Fuuko took another step towards the floating deity, ignoring Tokiya's call, "Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of this temple. The high priestess assigned by the previous fuujin master. I was told that would come here. And when you would, it would be my duty to help you with your journey in this temple."

"I see" Fuuko said and looked at Tokiya and Kurei, "Okay guys, let's follow this priestess here. I am sure she will know the way."

"What priestess?" Tokiya asked while frowning at her. Tokiya was starting to get annoyed because for once in his life he was beginning sound like an idiot with no clue whatsoever that is happening around him. Believe me, that is, not, I repeat not very complimenting for a guy with IQ over 190. "Wha-what do you mean? You can't see her?" Fuuko said while pointing at her.

"Of course not." Kurei said silently annoyed.

"They can't see me, master." The young priestess said smiling. "Only the holder of the key can."

"But, I need them to come with me, priestess-chan. What do I do? Can they come with me?" Fuuko said looking straight into her red eyes. The priestess smiled and nodded, "Of course they can, master." She said while floating towards her and holding out Fuuko's left hand, which had the fuujin. "You will have to use this and reduce the wind's density to suit them. They will be able pass then."

Fuuko gave a puzzling look at the girl and looked back at the fuujin. "But I don't feel the difference." The girl smiled at this, "yes, because you were trained to control and modify the wind around you to suit your chi, naturally, the barrier is setup in such a way that only you can come in and out without any problem. I am sure you know what to be done. After all, the person who trained you must have taught you that too."

Fuuko gave another puzzling look only to find the girl smiling at her while slowly disappearing, "I am afraid I can't be here for too long, master. My psychic power will allow me to stay away from the shrine only for so long. I shall wait for you at the end of the stairs."

"No! Wait!" Fuuko stretched to catch her, but her hand passed through as the priestess disappeared. 'Sheesh, why do they always have to make one puzzle from another? Is it that hard to give a straight answer?' Fuuko sighed and turned around, while brushing her bangs off her hair. She took a step down, when suddenly she paused and stared hard on the floor below her. 'Is it me? Or…'

"What is wrong, Fuuko? Did the girl tell you how to get up there?" Tokiya inquired while Kurei silently looked at her. Fuuko looked at them and then breathed out load to relax and then replied, "I suppose. I think I have an idea." 'What I was taught during the training, huh?' Fuuko turned around facing the stairs and raised her fuujin. "Well, it is worth giving a shot." -As she focused on her little finding.

* * *

Joker grinned as he blocked the wakizashi with his Taishaku and the Kama with his bare hand. "Tch…you." One of them feeling outraged swung around to give Joker a high kick on his neck. Joker let go of the weapon and bent forward, only to see the wakizashi coming for his eyes. Joker bent half way back and did a sideways free flop to dodge the lower kick from one and the Kama from his back.

"My, my, you guys sure don't let your enemies rest." Joker said with his grinning widening even more. "I can't remember when the last time I had so much fun was." Joker said coolly as he stepped side ways to dodge both the Kama and the wakizashi and jump high up in the air. "Anyway, I am hungry; I really don't like to be late for lunch." Joker jabbed his Taishaku on the ground hard and looked at them with serious eyes, "So, I will finish this off fast."

Suddenly the two ninjas were on their knees. "Tch what is happening?"-said one of them while trying to push himself up. "He has the Taishaku, it controls gravity." –said another panting against his own weight, which was right four times his actual weight.

"Ooh? So you recognize my psychic device?" Joker said smirking while looking at the intruders with a murderous eye that could be seen slightly through the cap on his head. "Looks like we have no choice. We will have to use our psychic device."-said no one them as he joined the ends of his Kama.

Joker stood there with a serious face while looking at them revealing their devices. The other one pushed himself up and raised the wakizashi. He dropped the blade, which suddenly seemed to have disappeared into the ground, while the other one had a huge Bo.

Joker looked at Yanagi from the corner of his eyes only to see Kagerou rushing out of the house to see what is happening. "Joker! Be careful, those devices…" Joker suddenly saw a blade flying towards him. He increased the weight of the blade.

"No, that won't work!" Kagerou said while getting down, however, before she could the man with the Bo hit the ground hard that caused dust and stones to fly everywhere, blurring Kagerou's vision.

"Tch…" Joker dodged the blade only to find another one right three inches away from his right ear. He bent down and swung his psychic device around. "Don't you guys fuck with me!"

In an instant the dust had fallen down, but to his surprise the two intruders were missing. "Joker…" Joker turned around to see Kagerou fully scared, "Yanagi…"

'Shit! Where is Yanagi?'

"Yanagi is gone…" Kagerou said while holding on to the wooden pillar on the platform with one hand. Yanagi was once more kidnapped and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yup, Yanagi is kidnapped again. :P LOL Sorry for the short chapter. But, I have to do it to keep the plot going. Hehe, I hoped you liked this chapter. I will be updating the next chapter soon enough. It is processing as well. Do let me know what you think about this chapter. All flames, criticism and construction opinions are accepted.**

**Wakizashi- Wakizashi is also like a Katana, except it a bit shorter. It was quite popular among Samurais and Ninjas.**

**Kama- Kama was originally a tool to weed plants. But since the farmers weren't actually allowed to carry any weapons in the olden days they used to use it as a weapon too. It was very popular among the ninjas. It's a bigger version of the Tonfa.**


	16. The Wind's Path

**Hey people! I am baaack! For those who don't know about my new Pen-name, I am Suryasree aka Ushinaware Ta kaze. : P let's just say I have finally found a fitting name that hasn't been already used up. : P**

**Yosh! I am all inspired and I can't wait to start writing! I will try to finish off this story. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Wind's Path**

* * *

Fuuko closed her eyes as she concentrated.

_To control the wind, you must become one with it._

She clasped both her hands and then continued to do a series of gestures with her finger, while the fuujin started glowing faintly and the wind started swirling around her and her companions, who looked at the gushing wind around them.

_The wind is forever restless…_

"Gentle spirits that whispers my ear, heed my prayer. Clear my thoughts of anguish and fear…" Fuuko began to chant words while her tattoo began to glow.

_When two restless creatures clash, there cannot be any harmony…_

"I call upon thine faithful sights and wisdom, as I clear my vision to let thine light guide my soul; seat us upon your peerless wings…"

_For you to be the wind and to walk with it, you must be the wind, calm it down to harmonize your soul. Calm your mind void of all hatred, anguish, happiness or pain and then you shall see…_

"Bequeath me and my fere thine path, the path of peace, the path that be owned by ye, the true owner- Kamikaze, open thine Wind Path."

_You are the wind…_

Fuuko opened her eyes and lifted her hand bearing the fuujin and directed towards the shrine's barrier, making the swirling wind gushing towards the barrier. Fuuko turned around smiling at the confused companions, as their surroundings calmed down, "We can go through now. As Kagerou said, I didn't open the barrier, so this should work just fine to get us to the top." She then turned around and started walking up the stairs. Tokiya nodded his head at Kurei, indicating him that he was going to follow Fuuko. Kurei hesitated for a minute and then walked in, behind Tokiya. The minute they stepped onto the steps they saw the surrounding vanishing into nothingness, while a loud whistling sound started echoing like the wild wind during a storm. "Fuuko…" Tokiya started, catching Fuuko's attention, "What did you do? We seem to be walking through a tunnel." Fuuko stopped and turned around with a huge grin on her face, "Well, you could say that, except look down." Fuuko pointed below at the supposedly-ground they were walking on. "It's the stairs, except, we don't seem to be exactly walking on it," Kurei observed. "Bingo," Fuuko said giving her wild cat grin, "Well, you see, I noticed it while getting off the stairs. Only I was able to climb the stairs without feeling any side-effects. The only reason why I was able to do that is because my body is continuously adapting to the wind around me, sub-consciously. The barrier that's around this shrine is just a form of condensed wind." Fuuko turned around continuing to walk up, indicating them to follow her. "With conscious effort, I can disperse the wind to recreate a barrier or a platform allowing me to walk over the wind or for that matter let anyone walk on it. This technique is called the Wind Path." Fuuko paused and turned around again and showed her dimly glowing fuujin. "The fuujin helps me create a tunnel through barriers, or you could say a barrier through a barrier. A wind barrier. And to walk through it, I had to harmonize your chi with the wind's chi; so, I had to go chanting like some weird poet." She said while sticking out her tongue. Tokiya stifled laughter, "More like a dumb monkey sounding extra lame." angering Fuuko. "Why you…" Fuuko stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Well, well, no punches? How surprising Kirisawa."

"Don't push your luck Baka Iceberg; it's just that I can't let anger get to me in order to maintain this barrier. Feel lucky and shut your mouth while walking for a change," earning a smirk from Mikagami. They continued to walk and after sometime they reached the exit. As soon as they stepped out of the Wind Path, a figure of the very same spirit materialized in front of them.

"I welcome you, Fuuko-sama. We have been waiting for the three of you." The beautiful priestess in the white Kimono bowed in a polite manner while smiling at them.

"Do you mean to say that you knew we were coming?" Kurei asked in a grave manner to the priestess, who was now visible to all of them. The priestess nodded in agreement, "It has been long foretold that the key holder, the bearer of water dragon and the Hokage's last leader would show up. We have been waiting for a long time to return what was left for you." She turned around and glided over the grassy plain indicating them to follow her. Fuuko walked fast towards her side, "SO how long have you been waiting exactly?"

The priestess smiled in replied, "As long as your teacher from the shadow sphere." Fuuko frowned at the puzzling reply. "Geez, as if I know how old that sadistic teacher is." Fuuko whined like a small kid, making the gentle soul chuckle at her statement. "Well, he always was considered as a strict teacher." The priestess stopped and pointed at a white wooden building with huge red pillars. "That is the entrance to the shrine." All of them looked at the direction she was pointing and continued to walk to the entrance.

The entrance of the shrine had twelve series of two parallel Japanese red pillars on a raised platform made of hone finish white marble. Between each pillar there was a white marble figure of various warriors, male and female idols, wielding a unique Japanese weapon. As they walked past the twelve pillars, they stopped in front of a huge wooden red door. The door slowly opened to let the long awaited guests into the shrine.

The white kimono priestess turned around, while beaming a bright smile. "Welcome to the main shrine of the four war gods." The three of them stepped on the spotless bamboo floor taken aback by the magnificent old shrine. The bamboo floor stretched through an empty hall leading to five doors. The room was empty void of any windows and was illuminated by the candle chandelier that seemed to be hanging from no support. The priestess moved aside, "Please proceed forward. The door behind the lady dragon, wielding the thunderbolt. It will lead Fuuko-sama and Kurei-sama to their destination. The door with the merman with the trident shall lead Mikagami-san to his goal."

"What about you, Priestess-san?" Fuuko asked, earning a gentle smile from the priestess. "I am sorry Fuuko-sama. My job ends here. My sole purpose was to guide you all here. I cannot step further into this shrine."

Fuuko nodded and stepped forward. "However," the priestess spoke in cold voice that startled the three, "Kurei-sama. After your trip there, you will have to take you trip to the phoenix king. If you don't, a sad fate shall await you and your dear ones." The lifeless eyes of the priestess met that of the cold pair of eyes for a minute. "Hn, I shall do whatever I feel is necessary." Kurei turned around and started to walk. "I should warn you too, Mikagami-sama. The water god shall not be kind to you. Leave all the memories and past that haunts you. Else your pain and fear shall lead to your death there." Mikagami shrugged as he secretly gripped the ensui tightly in his pocket. Fuuko took a step forward and then paused to look at the Hokage's Ice prince. "Michan…"

"I shall meet you here. Better not keep me waiting monkey or else I will ditch you and go." Tokiya said and walked past Fuuko. Fuuko stood there with her bangs covering her eyes with a small smile lingering on her face. She then turned around and punched Tokiya's head. "What do you mean 'ditch you and go'?" Fuuko mimicked Tokiya while he glared at her, "You can't leave this place unless I reopen the barrier you idiot." She said, sticking out her tongue. "Do you plan on staying there forever?" interrupted a stinging cold voice. Fuuko flinched at Kurei's words and turned around giving him a stern look. "Dude, how about you wait for a minute?" She turned around towards Tokiya, "Let's do our best, ne?" Tokiya brushed his bangs while smiling slightly and started walking while waving his hand. Fuuko smiled and ran towards a glaring Kurei. "Shall we?" Fuuko and Kurei proceeded towards their door. In front of the door was a carved out statue of a half dragon and half women with long overflowing wavy hair covering half her face that seemed to be captured to look as if it's dancing to the wind. On her right hand was a thunderbolt; while on the other hand was red marble.

Fuuko took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Tokiya's bangs were covering his face as he walked towards his door, which was farther away from the main door. The sound of the footsteps of the other two stopped echoing. He paused in front the handsome long haired merman statue with the deep blur trident. He heard the sound of the door opening and then slamming. "Good luck to you too, Fuuko" he whispered to himself and took out the Ensui from his left pocket.

_Past that haunts you…_

He let out a sarcastic laughter and gripped the Ensui with determination flickering in his eyes. 'This time…I won't fail to protect them. Watch me Neesan.' And he pushed opened the door with his right hand.

* * *

The ninjas clad in the white ninja dress walked into a huge luxurious room and laid an unconscious Yanagi on the king-size bed at the center of the room.

"Should we call Tatsuya-sama?" One of the ninja spoke out. "There will be no need." A hoarse voice came from the corner as a jet black haired man with a cross scare on his right eyebrow appeared in front of them. "Ryuunosuke-sama has been informed of her arrival already. Tatsuya is taking care of a work given by master." He continued to step towards the bed. He gave a silent cold glance with his lifeless eyes- the eyes that could only belong to someone who has seen many deaths and taken many lives. "For now, let her rest. Five days later, she shall play a major role to fulfill our mission."

A small laughter came from the window that was just across the bedposts. "Hakim, since when did you get here?" The man being addressed jumped on the floor from the window sill, while holding a wrapped object over his shoulder. "Just now." He replied with an Indian accent as he walked towards the bed. He was wearing a simple white cotton Indian shirt with his first button open, slightly revealing a scar that he probably got from a fight. He was tall, dark with a pair of striking dark brown eyes. His long braided black hair slid over his shoulders to the front as he slouched placing his elbows on the bedpost, while supporting his chin on his right hand. "Is that her?" Hakim enquired, to which Takeshi nodded. "Ah, well, I don't really care." Hakim said while turning around walking towards the door of the room.

"You were suppose to report to the master three days ago." Takeshi spoke out. Hakim stopped in his tracks, "What I do and don't do is really not your concern, now, is it? I only report and justify to Sensei." He turned around sideways with his right hand in his pocket and the left hand holding the wrapped object over his shoulder. "Sensei was already notified about the information he wanted." Hakim's cold eyes met the lifeless hazel eyes of Takeshi. "So, after that I was free to do whatever I want." Hakim turned around and opened the door. Just before closing the door behind him, "Heard you hypnotized your men who went to kill that girl. The report says you blew them up because they failed their mission. No matter how you look at it, it's cold even for heartless people like us." Hakim smirked in satisfaction after hearing an HN from the man he was addressing and closed the door behind.

* * *

Name: Hakim

Nationality: India

Power: Accuracy and speed

Psychic Device: Bunshin No Yumi

Classification: The spirit

Other ability: Kalarippayattu (Indian martial arts) & a student of Ryuunosuke

* * *

Takeshi stared at the closed door and then he glanced at the two ninja, waiting for their next order. "You may leave". The two ninjas bowed and then disappeared from the room. Takeshi stood there for a minute like a lifeless corpse and then turned around to look at the sleeping figure of the Hokage princess. "Why do you sleep so peacefully when your own life is in danger?" Takeshi whispered and walked closer to the bedpost. He put his right hand into the right front pocket of his formal pants and took out a thick ring like bracelet. "I am sorry for doing this. Personally, I don't find the use of doing this, but the master's orders are god's words to me." He wore the bracelet in his left hand and placed it on Yanagi's forehead, while slowly sitting next to her head. "Why do people love keeping so many memories, I wonder." A small cruel smirk formed on his stoic face as a small marble started to form in his hand. "Though, it just adds up to my amusement." Takeshi got up and then spared a final glance at Yanagi's sleeping body. He put the small creamy white marble into his pocket and exited the room.

* * *

Tokiya continued to walk through stony silent passage for what seemed like eternity to him, when he came across a wall, which seemed to be made of ice. Tokiya took out his ensui and pointed his ensui at the part of the wall that seemed to look like a door. 'Strange. Why isn't the Ensui able to draw it?' he stepped closer to the door, enough to see his own reflection, and placed the Ensui's blunt edge on the door. The passages suddenly started reverberate with sound of crushing ice and within an instant the entire passage was covered with cold freezing ice. The Hokage's ice prince stepped backward, with his ensui pointing downward. "Tch…" Frustrated that he could draw the ice, he took out the water bottle that he was carrying with him and drew out a sword with it. 'Calm down, Tokiya. You'll be fine.' He breathed out to calm his nerves and stood there straining his senses to hear if anybody was there.

* * *

Fuuko stepped into a room what seemed to have no floor at all. She could see the entire stretch of the forest beneath her feet, yet for some funny reason, she was able to walk on the seeming less floor. She seemed to be walking through the high place of the atmosphere, where the entire sky was bright blue with slowly moving cloud. "Did you use your Wind tunnel?" Kurei enquired. Fuuko looked at Kurei. "No-no, I didn't do anything. It is as if, the entire place is in another dimension all together. The wind here feels so much different." She then took a step forward and the entire scenery changed in an instant. The sky suddenly went dark blue and the clouds were turning grayish black.

"Argh…" Kurei feel on his knees while holding his head. "Kurei?! What happened? Are you fine?" Fuuko quickly rushed to him. "What is that horrible sound". Kurei said panting.

"Sound? But I don't-"

A huge thunder roared and a flash of lightning flashed right in front of them. "Fuuko…" came a voice from lightning as a figure emerged from it.

* * *

Tokiya turned around looking here and there to try and get a glance at the person who was laughing. It sounded like the laughter of a young boy. "Tch." He jogged towards the place where the laughter seemed to echo the most. A small bare-footed boy with dark blue hair and clad in white robes in the Greek style seemed to be running from one part of the ice wall towards another. "Wait…" Tokiya called out for the boy, but he continued to laugh playfully and run. Tokiya hurried and followed him and ended up in front of a door. The small boy seemed to be standing there on the other side of the icy door, smiling at Tokiya. As Tokiya walked closer toward the door the small boy grinned and stretched out his hand, placing his palm on the door. Tokiya lifted his right arm and placed his palm on his, when suddenly he felt that he was being pulled into the door and the small boy was disappearing looking at him with sad eyes. Tokiya soon found himself surrounded by water. He looked here and there, but the entire stretch was dark and cold. He then looked upside to find a small beam of light coming through. He quickly took his Ensui in his hand and swam toward the surface where the beam of light was coming. He founded himself suddenly being forced out and fell out from what seemed to be a clear sphere of ice.

Tokiya sat up panting for fresh air and then stood up. "What the-"

'What happened to my water blade?' Tokiya was now beginning to get annoyed, things were happening around him, which he couldn't explain. Not to mention, the water blade that he had created before being sucked into that door had disappeared.

"Come closer, Ensui wielder." A big sturdy figure walked out of the shadow, "You will find all the water that you need to pass the test that you are about to go through." Tokiya found himself staring at a six ten foot tall man as his deep blue eyes stared at him coldly.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's all for now. Will upload more as soon as I get the time to finish typing them out. Do leave your opinion! Arigatou in advance!**


End file.
